The lights are on
by Charls01
Summary: Caroline/Kate from a different beginning. Inspired by a rerun of series 1-3 :) Acts of compassion for others, have a way of coming back to you. Lauren a vulnerable student, Caroline and Kate work together to help her, realizing something about themselves.
1. Chapter 1

A little light escape from reality, this is just for fun. So apologies for spelling and grammar.

Caroline sighed why did it feel like she was the only one who was doing anything?, the only one that had to pay attention to everyone's needs and still do everything she had to do. It was exhausting ... usually she was very good at keeping herself together. A model of composure and professionalism but today she couldn't help admit at least to herself, that a dark room a bottle of red wine and a cry would be more fitting. She couldn't help feel like her grip on everything was slipping and that annoyed her to no end. It had always been a weakness of hers accepting she wasn't infalamable but not as hard as letting anyone else know that, so she soildered on it was at least nearly the weekend.

A sharp knock, "come in" she shouted poising her pen briefly as a flapping Beverly scurried through the door holding several files and a cup of tea. "Tea for you, and these you might need them to prepare for your meeting this afternoon. Oh and you've got Kate popping in shortly she said she desperately needed to speak with you". Caroline nodded "thanks" she nodded towards the cup of tea and Beverly slipped from the room.

The day couldn't have gone more painfully slowly, she would have had a drink right then if it didn't break every rule of conduct she had ever set herself. A knock once more drew her head from the paper work, she couldn't help a brief smile flicker across her lips at the refreshing sight of Kate Mckenzie. She fascinated her she always seemed so free from the stresses all the other staff had, the passion and enthusiasm she had reminded her when she used to teach. She loved her job and the responsibility that came with it, but she couldn't help pine for a simpler time.

"Caroline" Kate prompted the usually focused headmistress, "yes sorry Kate, so much to do" she nodded to the piles upon her desk. "You have my attention" she placed her pen down and squared her body to face Kate a little more. "It was just that I needed to speak to you about Lauren Turner she is in my upper sixth class, she's usually such a bright and focused student but she seems troubled lately. Her grades are dropping, she's late for class, often distracted and seems distant from her peers. It's just so out of character and I thought you have taught her and helped her out of hours for her additional coursework. Well I wondered if perhaps as she likes you, perhaps you could speak to her see if she will open up. I'm really concerned Caroline, I know it might be nothing but everything in me tells me I cannot ignore it. But she won't talk to me about it, I remember last year when her mother was ill she confided in you. She looks up to you and trusts you so Prehaps she would talk yo you.

She thought back to last year, it had been a very difficult time for Lauren her mum had been depressed and her step dad was often away. So as far as she had seen she had been very alone, focusing on her schooling. She had taken on extra English and chemistry coursework to take her exams early.

She had been so impressed she had offered to tutor her twice a week after school. They had got close she was a lovely girl, she had looked forward to her sessions. Lauren loved to learn and loved the science of Chemistry it was refreshing. They had become familiar in a professional student teacher kind of way. It was obvious she craved an adult to look up to and Caroline had helped as she could. Listening giving advice, making sure everything was ok at home. That was well over a year ago and she hadn't spoken to her for a while, they had finished the coursework and things at home for her had settled again.

Caroline sat thoughtfully watching Kate, she seemed so upset and concerned she couldn't help but take her seriously. "Yes of course I will, thank you Kate perhaps we could try and work out a plan of action. I don't think me hauling her in here will work it needs to be more subtle". "Yes I think your right Caroline what do you suggest?" Caroline sat back her legs crossed and picking up her pen twiddled it in her mouth, noticing the smile her behavior caused from her languages teacher.

"Prehaps I could sit in on your lesson, then I could see Lauren and see if there was a way to break the ice". Kate nodded "yeah sure, I'm due a review anyway" Kate faked squirming at the thought. "Hey you I'm not that bad am I?" Caroline mocked with her best stern face, which Kate had to admit only made her want to laugh.

"why doesn't it work on you?" Caroline laughed, "everyone else looks like they either want to throw up or run away". "Guess I'm just special" Kate smirked, "yes you are" Caroline smiled.

Shit why did you just say that, more to the point why did Kate have this way of making her feel so relaxed. She noticed the relaxed smile Kate gave her, "Kate did you fancy going for a drink at the weekend. I've been so busy I haven't been out in ages and well we haven't had a drink since the Christmas end of term".

"Um yes sure, sounds lovely Caroline", "that's great ok how about Saturday?" Kate nodded. "So when do you next have Lauren in your class? If your this concerned to come to me I don't think we ought to leave it too long". "Um I think this afternoon or Wednesday next week" Caroline opened her diary running her pen down the page. "This afternoon I think is best" she smiled pushing up her glasses. She buzzed her intercom "Beverly could you call Gavin and tell him I need to reschedule the meeting an issue with a student has come up". "Yes of course I'll ring him now", "sorted" she grinned.

Caroline sat and chatted to Kate though break she was the one member of staff who didn't treat her like an alien, it was refreshing she was interesting, intelligent and genuinely interested in what she had to say. The bell rang loudly through the halls, "oh Christ is it 3rd period already". "Oh sorry Caroline I've kept you chatting all break", "no don't apologize it's been nice having a grown up conversation that's not all about work". "Well I best get to my lessons and you to your fun task of clearing your desk" kate smiled making to stand. "Well yes, thanks for that Kate" she giggled "I'll see you at 12.20 in your classroom", "great thanks Caroline".

Caroline checked her watch and efficiently made her way down the hall to Kate's classroom, Kate smirked as the class fell silent at the sound of those infamous heels clip clamping down the hallway. "Afternoon everyone" Caroline spoke clearly "good afternoon Dr Elliot" they chorused back.

Kate stepped forward "As I was about to inform you Dr Elliot is assessing my class today, so I ask you all to behave so I don't get sacked". The class laughed as she smiled "ok ok settle down" Kate called as they fell quiet, Caroline noticed Lauren sitting at the back alone. She double thought being subtle and sitting else where, but decided it was a perfect opportunity. She made her way to the back and sat down next to Lauren. "Sorry Lauren, you don't mind do you" she smiled at the pale flecked faced girl with her shiny blonde hair scrunched up in a freestyle bun. She looked tired she noticed straight away the spark definitely not as bright as the last time they had seen each other. "No not at all Dr Elliot, how are you?", "very well thank you Lauren. You?" Caroline saw the loss of eye contact and the flicker or her smile disappear "yes good thank you" was the monotone response.

She left it at that and turned to face Kate, who was waiting to begin the class as everyone got out all the books the needed.

The class so far had been very well taught by Kate, she couldn't help be drawn in with every word Kate spoke, and she noticed she wasn't the only one. Almost the whole class were listening to Kate's every word, as she translated the book the class was reading.

Kate definitely had a way with words, and it suddenly occurred to her how beautiful Kate was, she had known before but seeing her passion for teaching only highlighted it. As Kate set the task Lauren began she made some half attempt before returning back to picking off her nail varnish. "Everything ok Lauren, you usually love Languages don't you?". The girl lifting her head looked distant the lights were on but no one was home. She looked like she may cry at any time, Caroline raised her hand to stroke her shoulder feeling her flinch and then relax as her eyes met her own.

"Come to my office with me when the bell goes" Caroline smiled rubbing her hand down her shoulder again, the tears ever more present in her eyes. She shook her head , "Lauren" she used her best head teacher tone whilst smiling reassuringly.

Lauren was mute the rest of the class and Caroline couldn't help heed Kate's concern, something was definitely wrong and it was more than a teenage drama.

As the class filed out Caroline expected Lauren to linger but she didn't, she bolted and was gone through the door. Caroline followed her through the corridors desperate to catch up with her, but also trying to avoid drawing attention to herself.

Lauren was through the gates and down the drive before she could catch her, Caroline rested against the front building. She felt the warmth of Kate's hand on her back, "no luck". "No but I'm not giving up, your right something is going on. Hopefully she will come back after lunch" she turned to Kate. She really was very pretty she couldnt help think, "I'm on lunch duty for the first half I better go" Kate spoke softly. Caroline nodded her acknowledgement "ill come and find you before the bell".


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all your comments, glad your enjoying this story so far... Here is the next chapter.

Lauren hadn't come back that afternoon much to Caroline's concern, she had finally found Kate in the stock room "hi Caroline I was just coming to find you. Have you spoken to Lauren?" The look on her head mistresses face told her she hadn't been so lucky. "Well I will speak to her tomorrow, I'll go to her house if I have to" Caroline finished decisively. she felt Kate's hand upon her shoulder "you a good head teacher Caroline" Kate smiled at her. "Don't suppose you fancied a drink do you, it's been a long day?" Caroline asked, "yes actually" Kate sighed "I think that sounds like a very good idea" Kate smirked.

"Well let me get rid of these" Kate nodded towards the stack of books "and I'll be right with you" she smiled.

Caroline caressed the glass she held a little too appreciatively as Kate began staring at her thoughtfully, "Everything ok Caroline" Kate asked surveying her boss. "Oh yes you know, everything is good just busy... You know" she took a large slurp of her drink feeling the warmth as it hit the back of her throat.

A gentle stroke across the top of her hand made the thought of looking at Kate directly terrifying, she hated anyone seeing her more vulnerable side. She took pride in hiding it from everyone she had always seen it as a weakness, but as Kate's thumb rubbed over her knuckles it felt nice. Her eyes lifted to meet Kate's "so the real answer..." She smiled she could read this seemingly hard head mistresses better than most, enough to know when she wasn't telling the whole truth. More to the point she wasn't scared to call her out On it unlike everybody else, she had always admired her. She had that girls doing it for themselves attitude which she found sexy if she was honest, but she also knew that Caroline was a tender person it was clear she took everything in but rarely let anything out.

Kate had this way of looking at her that made her uncomfortable, she had the urge to trust her with things she didn't want to share with anyone. "Well yeah I am good but me and John separated 3 months ago and it can be lonely, he left a mess in his wake when he left. Or when I threw him out! I should say". Kate looked at her carefully "you ok about it?", her hand still upon her bosses but she felt no need to move it. She had always shared a strange rap-pour with Caroline, just like they had known each other for a long time. But in reality they had been for a few drinks and socialized out of work occasionally, but they had always got on and she knew she was privileged as Caroline was a very private person by all accounts.

"He'd been having an affair for months I now know, my own fault really I'm always juggling more than a few things in the air.. I took my eye of the ball. I missed it, but he wanted to stay and I couldn't have it, so of course I'm now the bad guy for ruining everything. Then the board of governors is on my back for the annual reports and I haven't slept properly in weeks. So truthfully I'm exhausted, an emotional wreck. She took another large sip "but I will never admit to any of that to anyone other than you obviously". She smiled shyly at Kate who was now smiling at her "sorry that sound shit Caroline" "not much fun no!" Caroline finished her drink. "What a bastard" Kate concluded Caroline couldn't help laugh "yes my sentiments exactly".

"Oh Caroline I'm sorry,, he's a fool for loosing you. Anyone can see how amazing you are Caroline". Both woman suddenly aware of the tension pulsing around them.

"So what shall we do about Lauren?" Kate questioned skipping over her embarrassment of her previous comment.. Caroline finally removing her hand from under Kate's "honestly I don't know, it's worrying me though. I'll sleep on it".

The rest of the evening they talked about more light hearted matters, enjoying in each others company. "This has been nice Kate, we should do it more often. I'd forgotten what it was like to have a life outside work or home" Caroline admitted a little crestfallen.

"well I'm hoping tonight doesn't cancel out our Saturday plans" Kate asked "no.. Well no if your not bored of my company, that would be lovely" Caroline smirked surprised Kate wanted to do it again so soon. "You could come to mine for dinner I have an empty nest" Caroline offered a little timidly. "That sounds perfect to me, so I guess we better head home".

They walked slowly from the bar both turning to face one another " I had fun tonight caroline, thank you. I'll see you in the morning" Kate moved into hug Caroline goodnight.

Caroline tensed and then relax as Kate briefly held her tight for a hug and released, not something she normally did with anyone other than family and especially not co workers. But some how she found she didn't mind at all in this instant, "yes me too, night Kate".

Caroline was waiting at the first bell sounded , Lauren finally made her way late towards the classroom, "Dr Elliot" she said surprised nothing could hide the fear and unease her presence was causing. "Am in trouble for yesterday" she asked glaring at floor hard, "Morning, No Lauren but I would like a chat, come on" she smiled turning and carefully walked slowly listening for the sound of footsteps following her close behind.

As Caroline sat down on the sofa in her office she waited for Lauren to join her, " I just wanted a chat you didn't seem yourself yesterday, what's wrong Lauren, you can talk to me you know that".

Lauren's facade quickly loosing it's brass, "no I'm fine, just a bit stressed out. Honestly I'm fine nothing to talk about" she tried to sound convincing as her bottom lip began to wobble.

"Lauren" came that tone of concern and that meant she wasn't believing any of it. Caroline patted the seat and finally Lauren gave in sitting next to the head teacher.

Lauren felt her head teacher shuffle next to her, she just wished she would put her arms around her, she didn't have the words to explain how she felt, what was wrong but she wanted to.

Really in her heart she wanted too, but it wasn't that simple nothing ever was.. "Lauren" Caroline spoke more softly rubbing her hand gently down the girls back "tell me what's wrong Lauren". Caroline turned to face the girl she looked tired her eyes dark, "is it your mum, your step dad, boy troubles?".

Lauren shrugged the tears suddenly silently falling down her face, the sobs seeping through the cracks. All Caroline could do was pull her into a hug holding her tight. Her hand running up her back as Lauren sobbed into her shoulder, a sudden flinch as Caroline's hand hit her hip. Caroline noticed but held on tight, she had seen a lot of things as a teacher, as a mother, "please tell me" Caroline asked gently as she broke away slightly. "I'm just stressed, and tired" Lauren said smiling trying her best to out the walls back up.

God she reminded her of herself Caroline thought, it had taken weeks of gentle encouragement to find out about her mum and her problems over a year ago. "I really should get to class" she sighed wiping her eyes "Lauren show me your hip darling, I know something's wrong and you know I won't stop until you tell me. Because I care... because I want to help" Caroline pleaded her face soft, gentle, saddened. "show me your hip Lauren" she asked again Lauren took her bag off her shoulder once more and pulled up her shirt, "see nothing stop fussing" she snapped.

"The other side Lauren" Caroline prompted, "oh get off my back I'm fine, it's got nothing to do with you" she shouted. Caroline stood up moving slowly towards her, she could see the fear in her face, as she edged closer. Caroline held her hand as she struggled for a moment and then stood still, "show me" Caroline asked again trying to hold back her own emotions.

She watched the girl before her flinch as she pulled up her shirt to reveal deep purple slash marks across her right side. "Jesus Lauren" Caroline stepped forward horrified at what she saw. " I did it to myself" she scowls, "it doesn't look like that Lauren" Caroline desperate to make eye contact. "I did and I won't say anything else I'm 17 I'm not a child, I won't say anything else" she repeated her gaze darting from the floor to the door., "Lauren who did it to you?" "No one. I'm done talking about this" she huffed grabbing the door.

Caroline blocked her path a little "Lauren either we deal with this me and you, or I have to go down the professional Channels I can't ignore this. I won't... I want you to trust me. Tell me, let me help or at least support you, what choice do you have your obviously not happy, Please Lauren".

Lauren sighed she knew she meant it "I won't tell anyone else, just you. You can't force me to talk to anyone else ok?!" the fear made her want to throw up. Some how this was more real harder to escape she knew Her head teacher wouldn't leave this now. She had no choice, "I'm trusting you" She whispered as she sank to the floor slowly, the sobs racked her body once again. "Okay, it's ok Lauren" Caroline held her tight for a long time before she pulled her head back and took a deep breath, "shall I get us some tea, and we can talk?" Caroline offered smiling as she helped her up and cleared the hair from her face. A small smile and a nod was her response "okay, 2 seconds".

Caroline left the room slowly "right Beverley I need to cancel everything this morning" Beverly nodded she knew better than to ask questions. "Also could you please fetch 2 cups of tea and some biscuits for me and Miss Turner, and then go and find Kate and tell her where I am, and I'll find her later She will understand. Beverley nodded, "oh thank you Beverley you're a gem".

Her mind now full of the worst case scenarios of the vulnerable girl still sobbing in her office, she felt sick, she almost dreaded what she might hear. Worst of all she felt guilty if it hadn't been for Kate… She wouldn't have known.

How many more children in her school had serious problems that weren't being noticed. She calmed herself … Okay Caroline your not superwoman, let's focus on Lauren for now. Find out what's going on and how to go from there, she straightened her suit combo and hand clutched the door as she opened it and closed it once more.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone who is reading this, and I wanted to thank Rusty Typewriter for checking through this update for me.

This is a topic I came across recently and it upset me a lot, so I've chosen to include it to help me. It's a sensitive subject containing domestic abuse. It's only used mildly but I do not wish to offend, if it might please don't read. Thanks.

Caroline waited as Beverley sat the cups down and left, deciding to sit directly next to Lauren once again. Handing her a cup.

"Sugar?"

"2" was the reply.

She heaped two sugars into the tea and one for herself. Eyes meeting once again, she felt the girl's composure twitch at their close proximity.

"Tell me," Caroline asked gently.

Eyes locked, the tears slipping down her face once again. "I deserved it. I should know better. Sometimes he gets angry," she sighed, her gaze loosing focus.

"Who gets angry?" Caroline asked.

"Since mum got better things were good, he's different now.…. He won't hurt her he hurts..."

"You," Caroline finished.

A silent nod from the vulnerable teen curled up in a ball hugging her knees.

"Oh Lauren how long has this been happening?" She stroked her hair.

"A few weeks; mum's getting worse again, more bad days. He takes it out on me sometimes, only when I deserve it. I haven't been going home or doing what I was supposed to, I asked for it really."

Caroline moved to sit closer to Lauren forcing her gently to face her. "It's not your fault, do you understand Lauren. You're the child he's the adult, nothing you can do makes him hurting you ok."

Caroline watched the eyes of the young girl in front of her glaze over at her words.  
"He said if I told anyone mum would get ill again, and be taken into hospital again and I don't want to lose her again Caroline. I can't Caroline do you understand? I can't." The tears stripping down her face.

"I know sweetheart I know." Caroline soothed her "We can work this out together, we can. Where is your step dad now?" Caroline asked softly.

"At home with mum, he's working nights at the moment."

Caroline nodded.

"So does your mum know? What's happening?"

"NO!" The high pitched cry ripped from her throat, her body defensive withdrawn. "She can't, it will send her over the edge," Lauren pleaded. "She went back to work a while ago and she's holding on by a thread. Nothing can upset her, she can't go backwards we have to move forward".

"Oh Lauren you've got an old head on those shoulders, this isn't all down to you, you know I can't let this go on Lauren".

"Caroline I'm fine, it doesn't happen often and if I listened it wouldn't happen at all. Josh says he doesn't mean it. That he's sorry we get on most of the time, he's good to mum."

Caroline ruffled her hands through her hair, taking a breath. How did these smug b*** excuses of men always manage to manipulate their victims, make them believe they're to blame? So they feel guilty rather than angry; their secrets stay hidden. It's disgusting.

Caroline motioned for her hip.

"It looks worse than it is." Lauren sat up.

"Can I see Lauren?" She saw Lauren's unease, "Trust me," she whispered. As she began to lift her shirt again Caroline saw the savage purple marks that were clear, 3 close together they looked sore, the bruise around them black.

"Lauren firstly they look like they may be infected, can I ask Miss McKenzie to come in here?"

Pulling her shirt down in panic. "No why? They are fine, I don't want anyone else to know."  
"I know you're scared but I'm the head teacher and my job is to make sure you're safe.  
So firstly let me get Miss McKenzie. She has more training than me and she was the one who first noticed something. You can trust her, I promise," Caroline soothed.

A submissively silent nod, "Beverley can you get me Kate McKenzie and get Sarah to cover her lesson please."

"Yep no problem Dr Elliot."

"Hello Lauren" Kate said smiling as she entered the office.

"Hi Miss McKenzie," Lauren said shyly watching her feet.

"Miss McKenzie, I've been talking with Lauren. Is it OK for me to tell her Lauren?" Caroline asked again.

"Okay," Lauren whispered.

Caroline took Kate to the side and briefly filled her in out of ear shot of Lauren, Kate turned to face the lovely girl she knew.

"Okay Lauren, not to worry now you have Dr Elliot on the case, she's superhuman didn't you know!"

Kate winked at the girl who released a small involuntary chuckle. Somehow here with everything she felt safe.

"So is it OK if I have a look?" Kate asked. Kate pulled the first aid box from behind the chair to her left and settled on the floor on her knees.

Kate eased her shirt up and tried to ignore the sickening feeling rise inside her as she saw the deep lashes that seeped.

"OK Lauren these do need to be cleaned, is it OK for me to do that?" Kate asked stroking her arm, she nodded silently again. Kate set to the task quickly cleaning the wound and placing a large bandage across to keep it clean.

"Thanks," the girl shrugged. "So what now? You're going to tell my mum aren't you?"  
Caroline stood walking towards the window.

"Lauren I think we need to think carefully about this, we can't leave you in the harm of your stepfather."

"But if he finds out I've told you, who knows what he will do, or what will happen to mum. I told you I won't tell anyone else, I'll deny it, you can't make me". Lauren stood heading for the door. "Thank you. I'm sorry, I know you wanted to help. But if you want to help me leave it alone". She opened the door and before either of them could stop her she was gone.

Caroline made to run after her but Kate held her hand back to stop her.

"Let her go she needs to think about what you've said. We need to think about a plan."

"Yes your right, it's just I'm so worried for her", "I know give her some time."

Kate reassured her. Caroline welcomed Kate's warm embrace.


	4. Chapter 4

Next installment, thanks all who are reading. Thank you again for RustyTypewriter for proof reading.

A few of you asked about Legislations in the uk about Child abuse and reporting it.

To my knowledge yes if a child is under 18 and at risk of harm, you have a duty of care to report the suspected or known case of abuse.

Using channels within the education authorities, teachers notify the head teacher who will then in turn notify the relevant parties; police, social services and educational authorities.

The individual case is reviewed and then all agencies work together to put In place a protection plan, which allows them to monitor a child's progress and welfare.

In cases where their is a suspected case but no evidence, it generally goes through the Local Safeguarding Children's board which the school informs, and makes an initial protection plan.

To help monitor and assess the issues of that child before reporting it to social services and the police if concerns are still present.

Caroline had felt uncomfortable all morning waiting for Lauren to return. She didn't, which only worried Caroline more.

"It's the weekend Kate. We need to put something in place to keep her safe. I've sent my preliminary report to the relevant people, but they don't always act instantly."  
There was a knock on the door that made them both raise their heads.

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt, I was asked to give you this by Beth, I think she said her name was." Beverly finished handing over the note.  
Caroline quickly took the note and read it, Caroline finished passing it to Kate.

"What? Where has she gone?" Kate asked.

"It doesn't say."  
Caroline slumped in her chair. ""Now what?" She whispered to herself.  
Kate opened the office door peering her head out.

"Beverly how did you get this again?"

"From Beth. I think she's in the other girls' form."

"Okay thank you, Beverly."  
"Caroline I'm going to go and find Beth and see if she knows where Lauren is."  
Caroline nodded.

"I'm going to go to the library in town, Lauren used to spend a lot of time there when her mum was ill last time things were difficult at home," Caroline said. "Kate, Ring me if you have any luck."  
Kate smiled and nodded.

It had taken Caroline forever to make it into town; her stress levels rising fast, as she raced quickly through the lobby and into the reading hall. Her gaze frantically searching all the occupied seats until she came across the blonde head of hair she was looking for.

"Lauren?"  
The girl looked up, shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. I remembered you used to love it here."

"It's quiet," Lauren nodded "room to think," she finished.

"I think we need to go and see your Mum," Caroline continued.

"I know but it's no use, it will make it worse."

"We will get her alone, without your step dad"

"I don't have a choice do I? I shouldn't have told you." Her hard icy stare in those blue eyes.  
"She will be at work now, so you can't," Lauren said relieved.

"I think it's the best time without your step dad being around. Come on." she held out her hand for Lauren to take.  
Lauren stood slowly and took her hand following her from the building.

It had been one of the longest days for a long time, emotionally draining as Lauren's Mum excused herself from work. Caroline decided the only place to have the conversation was at school.  
Caroline and Lauren waited in the office. "Rebecca hello how are you?" Caroline shook her hand warmly.  
"Hello Dr Elliot, what's the matter? It sounded urgent."

"Right. Well this is a little sensitive. One of my staff noticed that Lauren hadn't been herself recently. So I had a chat with her myself yesterday and was concerned. From speaking to her today, I decided that I'd have to bring it to your attention. Now this is difficult for Lauren and she's very anxious to spare you any upset but I can't ignore this Rebecca."  
Caroline moved to sit round next to Lauren's mother.

"What the hell is it?" She asked anxiously, looking from Lauren to Caroline.

"Mum I'm so sorry I didn't want you to know, I wanted to fix this myself. I never wanted to cause you more pain I know things are OK at the moment and I didn't want to ruin it."

"What is it? Lauren tell me!" her mother pleaded as she watched her daughter crumble.

"Rebecca this might be hard for you to hear, but I think Lauren's step father, Josh, has been hurting her."  
Rebecca stood up, backing towards the window. "No he wouldn't. He promised he wouldn't, I'd have known. No it's not true. Lauren tell me it's not true!" she pleaded the tears welling in her eyes.  
Lauren opened her mouth to speak and closed it again the sobs racked over her slender body.

"Rebecca I've seen the marks on her body. I couldn't ignore this, but she's petrified of you becoming ill again. So we need to make this better for everyone, don't we?" Caroline placed her hand upon her arm.

"He promised he hadn't. He promised," she repeated loudly, "he promised!"  
"What?" Lauren asked, confused, looking from her mother to Caroline.

"I asked him I thought he had but he denied it. He promised it wasn't happening with you. I know he gets angry with me and sometimes he loses control. But he promised he would never touch you, he promised. Oh Lauren I'm so sorry, I let it happen, I believed him."  
Caroline watched the scene as the mother took her in her arms and held her tight.  
"When, how?" She asked surveying her daughter's physically fine appearance.  
"Only sometimes when you're at work. I thought he'd stopped hurting you, so I coped with it. I love you Mum, I just wanted you stay well. He's nice to me most of the time, it's confusing. I just wanted him to stop hurting you," Lauren sobbed.

"Oh darling I just wanted to keep you safe. You're safe now. He won't hurt you again I promise. I deserved it, I caused all the problems I know I was difficult when I was ill. But you … Why does he hurt you? I can't forgive him that! I can't" she shouted.

"So what do we do mum. We can't afford the house if he leaves, what if you get ill again" Lauren sobbed, "This is such a mess".

"Darling knowing this is going on and doing nothing will make me Ill. I'm doing OK. We're doing OK. We don't need him. We don't. He should have gone before now but I thought, like you did that we needed him, that I loved him.

But I don't, we don't we need each other. Do you know how I feel knowing I missed it? That once again Dr. Elliot has done my job as a mother to help you. I feel ashamed so ashamed, it's time I looked after you, not the other way round," Rebecca sighed.

Caroline shuffled in her chair "Rebecca I have to tell you I am duty bound to make a report, if I know a child in my care is at risk."

"Dr. Elliot, I don't want my life being dragged through the muck again. I will ask him to leave but I won't press charges. I'm sure Lauren feels the same," she finished sharply.

"Whatever you want mum," Lauren finished. "Right lets go home then. Thank you Dr. Elliot I can handle it from here."

"Rebecca i do appreciate your desire to keep this between us all, But I had to send a report to the Local Safeguarding children's Board. Lauren once you had told me I couldn't ignore it. It's my job to care for you, I'd be putting you at risk not to take action. The police will be in touch and work with the school.

Caroline watched the fear flicker in the eyes of the young girl before her, "but you said..I don't want anyone else knowing" She whispered.

"Lauren if it was something that meant you were not at risk of harm I wouldn't have. It's my duty to do what's best for you, the Children's board will inform the authorizes that need to be aware to review what's going on, and how to keep you safe. That does include the police Lauren, it will be ok your see" she smiled reassuringly at her.

But Kate Mckenzie is head of our pastrol care, so we will work together to do whatever we can within the school to help. End of the day we just want you to be safe and happy Lauren".

" I wont tell anyone else, I'm not talking to them " she half sobbed.

Caroline sat on the chair beside her,

"Lauren if one of your friends had told you what you had told me, if you saw she was being hurt. Would you tell someone to help keep her safe?, Or would you do nothing and hope she didn't get hurt again?" Caroline asked gently.

Lauren studied her head teacher "yes I would probably tell someone, if I had too".

"I don't want you to feel I've broken your trust Lauren, but for me to do the best for you I have to keep you safe, with support at home and school we can make things better".

Lauren nodded "yeah I suppose. And you will help me here at school?"

"Yes of course", she smiled at the young girl stroking her arm "we can make this better".

Lauren nodded a smile half smile "thank you".

Caroline slumped into her chair running her hands through her hair, God she was exhausted. Pulling out her phone she scrolled down and pressed call.

"Kate hello, they have just left if you wanted to come to my office?" Caroline smiled putting down the phone.

"Okay I'm on my way," Kate replied.

Kate arrived at her office, and Caroline filled her in on what had happened. "Well that sounds like it went the best we could have hoped for. Do you think she will leave him?" Kate asked unsure.

"I do hope so, she seemed genuinely distraught by the news, but she didn't like the idea of involving the police. I'm just writing up my report now, as I have to send an update to the Safeguarding Board. It's been a long day but hopefully Rebecca will do right by Lauren and throw him out". Caroline finished feeling suddenly more skeptical about the quick conclusion of the problem.

"Caroline you've done the best you can, and we can put things in place at school can't we. At least she's not alone, she will be safer over the weekend with her mum aware of the abuse" Kate concluded reassuringly.

"I'll ring Rebecca tomorrow and see what's happening, I won't be able to relax until I know they are ok".

Kate moved closer to Caroline noting the faint creases above her eyes, "You look tired," Kate spoke softly.

"Thanks Kate," Caroline laughed.

"I didn't mean it like that. You still look beautiful," Kate smiled.

"Umm well thank you," Caroline smiled shyly, watching Kate closely. You're a very good person and a good teacher Kate, you noticed when many wouldn't."

"Thank you but I didn't do anything. You managed to get her to open up. See showing your soft side had its benefits Dr. Elliot," Kate smirked.

"So it seems," she said quietly moving a little closer to Kate, she couldn't keep her eyes from skipping from those delicious eyes to her perfect mouth.

Kate felt the tension once again. It was like she was drawn to this woman; everything about her.

"You in a rush to get home?" Kate asked moving closer still.

"No I'm home alone all weekend. John's picking the boys up and they're going to his for the weekend. What did you have in mind?" Caroline asked, the smile spreading wider across her lips.

"Drink at mine?" Kate offered a little more flirtatiously then she had meant to come across.

"Love to," Caroline said as she suddenly broke the trance and started shuffling papers around her desk.


	5. Chapter 5

Next update for you all. More focused on Caroline and kate.

"Kate you have a lovely home," Caroline smiled, looking around the beautifully furnished living room.

She admired a pale peacock blue feature wall covered with photos of Kate's family, a rustic fireplace, and a beautiful baby grand piano. There was also a cozy floral chair in the corner; the side table littered with books and papers. Obviously Kate's favorite spot to read.

"Thank you. Sorry it's a little messy," Kate said shyly, handing Caroline a glass of wine, setting hers down and tidying the papers into a neat pile.

"It's lovely."

Kate returned the compliment with a warm, affectionate smile.

"Thank you for this Kate, I needed it. I was dreading going home to an empty house. I'm drained. I hope Lauren is ok - it's going to be difficult for her. I'll feel better once the police and social services are involved. She'll be safe".

"Caroline you've done everything you can today. Lauren's mum will look after her. And we can ring tomorrow to find out what's happening and make sure she's alright. She has your number Caroline, if she needs you she will call.

"It's horrible through to think that she's been going through this, you said he's*** her mum in the past. He sounds like an awful man, I've never met him have you?" Kate asked, finally sitting down next to Caroline.

"Yes, very briefly when her mum was ill last year. I have mostly spoken to him on the phone. Lauren's problems were at home, so my input was limited. It was more just being someone for her to talk to. He seemed very nice though I wouldn't have known, but I suppose this is how men like him get away with it."

Kate watched Caroline finish the last of the wine in her glass, "Can I get you some more?" Kate offered.

"I'm driving. I shouldn't," Caroline said regretfully.

"Well you can always get a cab or stay - I have a spare room. Only if you want to have another drink that is. You don't have to." Kate smiled, embarrassed at her sudden offer.

"Well in that case, yes, another would be lovely," Caroline smiled.

Caroline's eyes followed Kate's figure as she walked to the other room. She couldn't help it. Kate was lovely. They always got on but they never really socialized this often out of work. She was surprised how easily it came. She usually felt like she was putting on a show for others, constantly in Dr. Elliot mode. With Kate, though, she was surprised how relaxed she felt.

A few more glasses of wine and Chinese take-out later, she was slumped on Kate's sofa, feet tucked up underneath her, hair down, laughing wildly at Kate's latest reveal. She had only done her A level in Psychology because she had the hots for the teacher.

"I always knew I wanted to be a teacher. I love music but was worried about teaching it. I was afraid that breaking it down into its components would take away some of its magic for me. So I did psychology as a backup, my second option was to be a school counselor, working with troubled teens. Now I do get to do both. Instead I just fancy my boss," she laughed, a little too hard.

"Sorry I think I'm a little drunk Caroline," Kate admitted bushing a little as Caroline shuffled her feet and brushing Kate's bottom.

"Sorry," Caroline giggled, "I've always been told I'm a fidget."

"I don't mind," Kate smiled, shifting a little on the sofa.

"Kate, so when you said you fancied your boss, did you mean Michael Dobson or," she stuttered, embarrassed, "or me?" Caroline's eyes now firmly focused on her knees, avoiding all contact, wishing she had not asked.

Kate giggled. "Well seeing as I'm here with you and not with Michael Dobson, I would think that might give you a hint. I've always really admired you, you're an amazing head teacher; best I've ever had. I also think you're pretty lovely, and gorgeous. Well, this is a highly inappropriate conversation seeing as you're..."

"Your Boss," Caroline interjected warmly.

"I was going to say straight," Kate said smiling as she took a large gulp from her glass.

"Oh. I see," Caroline chuckled, her toes briefly brushing against Kate once more. "I'm not sure either needs to be a problem," Caroline confessed. Suddenly feeling braver than ever.

Kate turned to face her. "Caroline I don't understand," she asked, confused.

"Well just because I was married…am married…separated...er, you know, doesn't mean I wouldn't see you that way. I'd be lying if I didn't admit I've notice you, especially recently…that I've noticed you in that way, I mean. I love your company and you're a wonderful person. I may also be your boss, but that needn't complicate things, I mean hypothetically. I did have a relationship with a woman at university," Caroline continued, smiling mischievously.

"Yes, hypothetically," Kate repeated, watching the smile cross her lips.

Caroline slowly turned to face her a little more, Kate mirroring her movements as each silently studied the other. Caroline's eyes trailed from Kate's eyes to her lips, to cleavage and back to her eyes, where she caught Kate's knowing gaze.

"Caroline, are we over hypothetically yet?" Kate asked, watching Caroline's tongue moisten her lips.

"Yes, I think so," Caroline whispered as she closed the gap.

Moist lips touched in a soft, delicate kiss before they both drew back slightly. Kate's broad smile was reflected back at her as each woman moved closer still and their lips met more forcefully; arms wrapped around bodies, breath coming more rapid, as the realization of what was happening dawned on both of them.

Kate pulled Caroline to straddle her lap as the kisses deepened, becoming more exploratory.

Both finally pulling away breathless, "Christ you're a good kisser," Caroline said, making Kate smile.

"No complaints from me either," Kate said, drawing a laugh from Caroline.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks everyone who is reading, and liking it. Here is the next update. Thanks again to Rusty Typewriter who had proof read for me.

Caroline laughed as Kate's cold hands trailed across her warm back, the shivers spreading over her body. She drew back slightly to see Kate gazing at her smiling.

"Everything OK?" Kate asked smiling at the rouge stained lips of her boss who now straddled her.

"Yes I'm OK," Caroline breathed heavily trying to gain some composure. "I'm just a little overwhelmed I guess. I always assumed we'd be talking in hypotheticals" she smiled.

"Is that OK, that were not?" Kate asked, running her hand higher, gently fiddling with Caroline's bra strap.

"Yes." Caroline breathed, leaning forward, taking Kate's lips again in a chaste kiss.

"Kate do you think we should…we should slow..."

She tried to speak but as Kate's hands released her bra, hands instantly cupping her firm heavy breast, all coherent thought lost. She could hardly catch her breath as Kate's exploration of her body continued, her fingers running through her thick hair, pulling her closer.

Soft slow kisses peppered across Caroline's neck, as her shaking hands found Kate's blouse pulling it up from the bottom and sliding it up and over Kate's head.

Caroline's hands roaming over dark flesh, she found herself surprisingly greedy as she began devouring Kate's soft skin. Reveling in the sensation of her mouth on silky skin and the euphoria racing through her body. It was as if she had finally found something she enjoyed more than anything else.

Her hands more than capable rid Kate of her bra, claiming her breast with her hot wet mouth. Her reward the breathy mewl of her name from those sweet dark lips, as her mouth encased a hard nipple.

Kate's hands suddenly motionless as Caroline's hands skimmed over flexing tummy muscles, tensing to her every touch. Her hands finally registering with her brain, as they moved lower once again skimming over Caroline's bare legs.

She could feel Caroline smile against her skin as her skilled hands, as she pulled up the soft material of Caroline's pin stripped skirt until it sat around her hips.

Wasting no time cupping Caroline's perfect peach buttocks, a seductive low groan was released from her boss allowing her hand to slip between her legs. Kate Teasingly stroking across soaked knickers, hearing the loud gasp from Caroline as she placed more pressure.  
Kate's fingers digging at the material desperate to get past the final barrier, as Caroline took her lips roughly.

A loud ringing echoed around the room. Caroline tried desperately to ignore it.

"Kate I can't, I have to answer" she panted trying to pry herself away from Kate's grip.

"Ignore it" Kate growled, as the ringing stopped. Her mind trying to refocus on the task at hand, the exquisite feelings building once again.

"Kate, Jesus" Caroline gasped as Kate's fingers finally made their way past the barrier of underwear.

Suddenly, Kate's fingers thrust deep inside her, all thoughts of her phone lost. Her head sunken forward into Kate's neck, her pounding so hard it was as if it could leave her chest. The feel of Kate's lips sucking, nibbling at her ear lobe, her words adding to the blush across her chest.

She had to admit Kate's dirty mind and mouth was even more of a turn on than she could ever have imagined. God they had wasted so much time being colleagues and friends; this was so much better. Her mind suddenly refocused as Kate's mouth found her nipple, sucking hard as her long dexterous fingers thrust inside of her, eyes meeting, locking.

She could feel the buildup, the spring inside her winding tight ready to snap as Kate flexed her fingers once more. Her body melted into Kate's, her body convulsed violently in her arms until the mini explosions finally dissipated. She collapsed into Kate's arms as Kate wiped a stray hair from her forehead.

"God you are Magnificent," Kate smiled.

Their lips touched softly, in a delicate post love making haze. Finally sitting still, Caroline moved herself from straddling Kate's lap, and held out her hand.

"Kate I think you should take me upstairs," Caroline suggested seductively, a playful smile etched across her face.

The smile that met hers was enough to make her legs quake, she felt Kate drink her in. Eyes starting at hers, flickering down to her red lips, lowering over her freckled and flushed chest which still heaving a little erratically, down to her stomach and the skirt that still sat ruffled around her waist. Hiding the extent of her release, but noticing the tell-tale sheen on Caroline's inner thighs.

"Kate."

"Hmmm, yes sorry" her eyes finally meeting Caroline's.

"Yes I agree," Kate grinned.  
Kate's grin was enough to turn her into a quivering mess for the second and by no means the last time tonight, no doubt.

Caroline rolled over her face level to Kate's perfect left breast, a smile planted once again firmly on her face. Gentle hands snaking across her naked torso slightly revealed from the disheveled sheets. Her mouth gently trailing kisses once more over dark skin, a gentle mewl alerting her to Kate's awakening.

"Morning," Kate whispered, rolling over slightly to face her new lover.

"Morning," Caroline smiled broadly at her.

"Someone's in a good mood," Kate returned the smile, running her hand through Caroline's messy blonde hair.

"Why wouldn't I be in the best of moods, after spending the night being ravished by you?" Caroline finished kissing the top of her breast bone.

She could still feel the trail Kate's hands had taken last night before they had fallen asleep, totally exhausted from their passions.

"So much more fun than hypotheticals" Kate smiling still, watching Caroline's lips curve into a smile against her skin.

Caroline was lost once more in Kate's body, it was intoxicating. Nothing she had ever experienced had ever come close. She had always had this hidden desire that a woman making love to her might be amazing. Although she allowed herself to occasionally indulge in the odd fantasy, sex had never been on her radar other than the general functionality of married life. But since John had left she had allowed herself more time to daydream, about Kate. She had always thought Kate was beautiful; she had always wondered what it might be like and now she knew, and it was better than she had ever imagined.

The morning was lost to the exploration of their bodies, it wasn't until lunchtime that basic needs of hunger won over.

"Coffee?" Kate offered as she placed two mugs on the counter.

"Lovely. Thank you," Caroline replied wrapping her hands around Kate's waist.

"Caroline, you're insatiable" she felt Caroline's movements slow and stop.

"I'm not complaining sweetheart, far from it."

"Sweetheart eh?" She asked raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes. Is that OK?" Kate asked, a little embarrassed.

"You can call me anything you like my dear!" Caroline chirped happily.

The ringing of her phone drifted in from the living room, "Hold on," Caroline said, kissing Kate lips and dashing from the room returning moments later, phone in hand.

"Everything OK?" Kate asked. Concerned about the worried expression now on Caroline's face.

"I hope so…7 missed calls from Lauren," she said, returning the call.

"It's just going to voicemail, I'll leave a message. Hello Lauren its Caroline. I'm sorry I missed your calls, I hope you're OK. Please ring me back," she finished ending the call and taking the hot cup in her hands.


	7. Chapter 7

It was a long wait until Caroline finally heard her phone ring; she leapt across the table to answer it.

"Lauren, are you OK? What's going on?" Caroline spoke quickly, anxious to hear the reply.

"I'm OK, it's mum," she sobbed a little.

"Where are you? What's happened?" She asked, starting to panic.

"He went for her when she told him to leave, he hurt her. She OK we're at the hospital and he's gone." Lucy finished.

"Oh Christ, Lauren I'm so sorry. I'll come now, if you want me too," she felt so bloody awful, she felt sick.

"Well only if you want I'm OK, really."

"No were coming, I'll bring Kate. I'm with her now."

"Okay. I'm at St. Mary's."

"OK which ward?" She asked, as she was digging through her coat looking for her car keys.

"Umm...intensive care."

"Jesus Lauren," She paused, "We're on our way."

"Which hospital?" Kate asked, pulling on her shoes.

"St Mary's. I'm guessing you got the gist."

"Sounds bad," Kate grimaced.

"Well her mum's in intensive care, so it sounds pretty bad."

"Jesus Caroline, what a monster," she said angrily as they climbed into the Jeep.

Caroline couldn't help feel guilty, some part to blame. While she and Kate were… No don't get distracted, she thought. Poor Lauren and her mum, he really is a piece of work.

"Lauren," Caroline caught sight of the disheveled girl, still in her pajamas, sitting in the chair at the end of the hall. She looked up at her with her tear stained face, she looked so vulnerable, so young.

Caroline threw her arms around her, "Oh Lauren I'm so sorry," she whispered pulling her in close.

Caroline held her tight for a long time before they drew apart, to look at each other.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked, stroking her arm.

"Yes just a few cuts and bruises. Hopefully mum's going to be OK, and the police will find him. He won't come back will he?".

"I doubt it darling but you're not on your own, we're here to look after you, try not to worry."

Caroline helped her sit down and sat beside her, "What is wrong with your mum?."

"I don't totally understand, but I think they said a punctured lung, broken ribs and a fractured wrist. She took most of it; protected me. He took her by surprise. I've never seen him so angry. He tried to deny it when she asked him and she wouldn't accept it, the more she asked him the angrier he got that she wouldn't believe him. When she said the police were involved and the school. That I'd told her.

"He just lost it went for me, said I'd made it all up, and mum defended me and we'll he… Went mad." She looked down at the floor. "Throwing things at her, punching her, he threw to the floor, kicked her over and over. I tried to stop him but I couldn't and then when mum didn't get back up, he packed a bag and left.

"By the time the ambulance and police arrived I don't know where he was. They said mum will be OK just needs to be monitored, she's on the ventilator to help inflate her lung to help her breathe.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have rung you, I just didn't know who else to call."

"Don't be silly of course you should have rung, I'm just so sorry I wasn't there for you last night. Have you been here on your own all night?"

A gentle nod. "I'm OK I wanted to stay with mum."

"The police just left you here?" Caroline asked shocked at the harshness of the situation.

"They tried to get me to go with them, but I wanted to be here. There wasn't really anyone I could go to, I'm old enough so I was allowed to stay.

"I've given my statement this morning, so now I have to hope they find him. Mum will be OK she's just fragile."

The slim teenager, with her long scruffy hair turned to glance into the window where her mother lay. Caroline took reassurance in a gentle hand from Kate, placed on her back.

"First of all you must be freezing, I'll go and get some clothes for you from the shop across the high street. You can't be comfortable in your pajamas," she smiled softly at the young girl and then at Kate.

"Then we are going to sort this all out, and you can come and stay with me while you get better. I've got the room and you can't be left to fend for yourself. Your mum would want to know your safe," Kate said firmly smiling.

"That's very kind, but honestly I'll be fine," Lauren shrugged. The last thing she wanted was to be a nuisance to anyone. This whole situation was here fault if she hadn't said anything this wouldn't have happened.

Caroline leaned forward, "Well it's either Kate's or with the head teacher. Whatever you would prefer," she said, smiling warmly.

Sensing her reluctance Kate stepped a little closer to them both, "Hey, I asked her first Caroline!"

"Well yes technically Kate but…"

A small laugh from the young girl, drew them from their silly playful exchange. Which achieved its goal and lightened the mood.

"Kate, Perhaps I could stay with you. It's less complicated," looking at Caroline, "as You have William and Lawrence. I don't want everyone knowing. Is that ok?" She asked facing of them.

"Yes of course whatever you want," Caroline smiled.

"Good that's sorted then," Kate agreed.

"Right well I'll go talk to the doctors" Caroline said in her authoritative headmistress voice, "Do you want to come?"

"Lauren why don't you go with Caroline and I'll go get you some clothes," Kate suggested.

Lauren nodded as Caroline started walking down the corridor, she held out her hand for the brave teen.

She felt her grasp her hand and hold it tight as they walked. She knew she was brave but Lauren definitely had some amazing powers of holding it together in a crisis.

"You're doing amazing, you'll be OK. Everything will be OK." Caroline smiled squeezing her hand tighter, watching her bottom lip tremble before stiffening again.

"Yes I know it will. Thank you for coming here."


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you everyone who is reading. This chapter is a little heavy, I've tried to write in a way which doesn't upset or offend anyone. But it was an important way to show Laurens close relationship with Caroline.

Thank you again to RustyTypewriter for proof reading :) much appreciated.

Lauren sat on the sofa cradling a cup of tea, "Kate do you think she's OK?" Caroline whispered.

"No probably not. It's a mess isn't it!" Kate grimaced.

"Come on let's go check on her" Caroline finished picking up the mugs from the side.

Kate stroked her back gently, "we will look after her."

"Lauren you did so well earlier talking to the police, I'm sure they will find him, but you and your mum are safe now. The doctor seemed positive your mum would be on the mend very soon, and until then you can stay with Kate. Things will start to get better now."

"Thank you," a small whisper came from the small vulnerable girl who was huddled on the sofa, the hard exterior melting with exhaustion.

"Are you hungry?" Kate asked, watching her closely.

"No I'm OK, it's been a very long day. Is it OK if I went to my room now, I'm tired."

"Yes of course," Kate smiled. "Whatever you want is fine Lauren. I'll show you to your room."

They walked the girl up the stairs and into Kate's spare room, where a small bag of her things were on the side table.

"I hope everything you wanted from yours is there Lauren," Caroline smiled.

"That's great thank you," she said sitting on the bed.

"OK well I'll be downstairs if you need me," Kate said with a reassuring smile.

"Are you staying Caroline?"

"I wasn't going too, I'll be back tomorrow morning to see you both,"

Caroline and Kate turned to leave her to settle in, "I'll be right downstairs OK" Kate smiled.

Lauren nodded waiting until the door was nearly shut.

"Caroline?" She spoke, unsure of herself.

"Yes sweetheart" Caroline opening the door wider and moving closer.

"Can I … Would you … I mean"

Caroline sat next to her on the bed, and sensed Kate's gradual disappearance from the door.

"What is it Lauren" Caroline said softly.

"I ..I …" she paused.

The tears now falling freely down her face, the sobs racking her body becoming all consuming. She fought to breathe as the pain the sickness flooded her body.

"I think I'm going to be sick" she gasped as she ran from the room.

Caroline moments behind her found the teenage girl slumped over the toilet, crying in between wrenching into the bowl.

Caroline found the maternal instinct so strong her hands automatically holding her fair hair back and soothing her back. Until finally the girl slumped back against Caroline's chest and her breathing slowed.

Caroline held her for a long time until she was quiet, "Lauren what is it, you can trust me."

"He…he…" the words were in her head but she was unable to articulate the words.

Caroline turned her gently to face her, "Lauren tell me.. Did he hurt you?"

Lauren buried her head in her hands "Yes."

"Tell me Lauren, please tell me."

She was still for a long time in her arms. "He started when mum was ill," she spoke coldly, detached.

"It stopped for a while when she came home. He couldn't get away with it with her watching him. He tried to start again but I didn't … I really didn't want him to…. I told him I'd tell someone, I tried to stop him, he got so mad. That was the first time he hit me.

"That was the 6th June when mum had her counseling meeting. She came home all happy and bought us fish and chips for tea. She was so happy and that night we all played happy families, as if it hadn't happened again."

Caroline working out the maths. "Lauren that was 2 months ago."

Lauren now silent heaving heavily into her chest, the sobs taking over her small fragile frame.

"Oh sweetheart it's OK, it's OK." Caroline pulled her closer trying with everything she had to make it better. A futile attempt. She knew she couldn't undo the pain Lauren was feeling, but her heart ached to make it better for her.

"He won't hurt you again Lauren, I can promise you that sweetheart your safe."

"I'm so tired," came a small voice against her chest, slowly Caroline helped her stand and helped her back into the spare room. Caroline helped her into bed and stroked her face.  
"It's OK I'll stay until you fall asleep."

Lauren looked at her and smiled, her hand tightly grasping her teacher's, "I'm glad I've told you."

"Me too. You can tell me anything Lauren, all I want is to help you; keep you safe and while your mum is ill I'm making it my job. Then when she's better we can work together to start fresh."

"Caroline I'm scared," an honest admission. The fear clear in her eyes.

"He can't hurt you anymore," she stroked her head as she would do when her boys were ill.

"He already has, Caroline I'm late."

"Late?" Caroline asked confused, realizing what she meant as the words left her mouth.

"Oh Lauren. It will be OK, do you know for sure?"

"No, I was too scared."

"It's OK we will work this all out tomorrow. It might not be what you think. Stress can cause all sorts of changes and you've had a lot to deal with sweetheart. Try not to worry, for now sleep, I will stay tonight if you need me I'll be here."

Lauren nodded her eyes fluttering shut, Caroline sat with her until she was sure she was asleep and she snuck out of the room.

She made it to the stairs before she lost composure, slumping to sit on the top stair the tears released. She didn't know how long she sat there, it must have been a while lost in her thoughts.

Kate finally climbed the stairs. Caroline had been with Lauren for nearly an hour, she had heard movement and crying, but she knew Caroline would ask for her help if she needed it.

It was obvious Lauren had wanted to confide in Caroline, they knew each other better after Lauren's problems at home before. But she was concerned it was quit upstairs now, and she had gone to look for her only to find her sitting on the stairs crying.

"Caroline darling, what's the matter?" Kate asked, pulling her into her arms.

"Not here," Caroline mouthed, glancing at the door behind which Lauren was asleep.

"Caroline can you tell me? I understand if you can't. I mean she trusts you more than me," Kate reassured her.

"Kate I will tell her I've told you, you need to know as she's staying here. We will both be responsible for Lauren's wellbeing and care" her professional code of ethics still clear.

Caroline turned to face Kate "kiss me" Kate hesitated before leaning in and kissing her gently with care and compassion.

"Caroline tell me, I'm thinking the worst here," Kate pleaded.

"It can't get worse. He abused her Kate. It started when her mum was ill last time, he stopped and when he started again, she tried to stop him and he started hitting her. She's been so scared all this time.

She's covered it up and everyone has missed it, Jesus Christ Kate this has been going on for over a year. I mean fucking hell, we thought the worst was him hitting her, this is just, I mean the fucked up piece of shit. How can someone do that to someone else? She's a child Kate!

"I'm so angry with myself I didn't see it, all that time ago I took it at face it was just her problems with her mum. I could have stopped it sooner Kate! I could have helped her!"

The sobs now racking over her own body, as she held Kate tight. Breathing in her scent calmed her, having her close eased the burden of her guilt.

Kate ran her hands gently up her back as she held her tight.

"This is not your fault Caroline, it's not.

"There was nothing more you could have done. You didn't know, you're doing more than anyone would expect of you, you're helping her and her mum now. She trusts you Caroline, she's told you about this. This is a big thing she's confided in you, so now we have to support her and keep her safe. In the morning we'll talk to her and work out what to do next. This is not your fault do you hear me?" She said, lifting Caroline's head meeting her eyes.

"You're a wonderful teacher, and a beautifully magnificent caring woman," she kissed her nose affectionately.

"Kate she's late." Caroline sighed deeply.

"You mean?" she winced.

The further repercussions and the mess for Lauren if she were pregnant were not worth thinking about.

"Oh that poor girl, she doesn't know for sure."

"No, she doesn't, so tomorrow we'll address that. She needs to know. Kate I just can't fathom. She's 17, so young and to have all this pain. It's so unfair I feel for her, and it's not ending yet. I feel so useless, and I know this isn't about me. I would do anything for a child to avoid so much pain."

"That's what makes you such a wonderful person Caroline. We need to look at this positively and that she's no longer alone. She told you what's been going on so now you can help her, we can help her. Her mum will get better and her step dad is gone. So now we need to focus on how we help her move forward."

Kate held her for a long time, both lost in their thoughts until Caroline's composure returned.

"Yes you're right," Caroline said as she sat up and straightened her clothes and dried her eyes.

"I'll make us some tea and toast, can we take it to bed with us?" Caroline asked Kate. Her subtle way of asking if she could stay, if Kate would hold her tonight.

"Good idea it's been an emotional day, but what if Lauren notices?" Kate said anxiously.

"I don't think she will care," Caroline shrugged.

"No I meant about knowing you well, technically your married and straight."

"I trust her not to tell, she has enough on; and in reality I don't think I really care anymore. Kate I want to be with you. My marriage is over so when the time comes to tell people I will. I mean if you're OK with that, if you want this to be longer than short term. I don't mean to be presumptuous," Caroline said a little embarrassed.

"No Caroline you're not, I want to be with you. I'm falling head first in love with you Caroline. I know it's too soon to say stuff like that. If you want to run for the hills now I get it. But I'm serious Caroline this isn't a fling."

Caroline moved forward claiming her lips "I love you too, Kate." Caroline pulled back, smiling, "Good that settles that then, now for tea and toast."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks everyone who's reviewed, glad your enjoying. Here is another update x

"Oh good morning, Lauren. Did you sleep well?" Caroline asked.

"Sorry probably a little awkward catching your head teacher in a bath towel," she smiled trying to defuse the tension.

"No it's OK, I just didn't know you and Miss McKenzie…sorry I mean Kate were, you know," Lauren smiled.

"Oh funny eh!" Caroline laughed watching the amusement spread across Lauren's face.

"Well I just never thought you were that way inclined, but that's none of my business."

"It's early stages, and it's a long story, my husband and I are divorcing; I'm not cheating but I haven't told anyone yet," she babbled nervously.

Lauren smiled, "I think it's nice, you suit each other. So why not? Whatever makes you happy."

"Thanks," Caroline said shyly.

"Well I'll go get some clothes on," she smiled and entered Kate's room fully.

"Caroline your bright red, you OK?" Kate asked puzzled.

"Um yes let's just say we're rumbled." Caroline laughed.

"Oh well, at least now we don't have to worry about her catching us."

"It feels nice, someone knowing."

"Yes it will be nicer when I can do this, in front of people." Kate leaned in and kissed her passionately. "God you are magnificent you know" Kate smiled, flicking her eyes from her lips to the top of the towel and back again.

Caroline sat on Lauren's bed, "I'm sorry you caught me out this morning, not the best way to tell you. I hope that doesn't make you feel weird."

"No it's cool," Lauren smiled.

"You seem lighter today," Caroline said, returning Lauren's smile, "telling you what I told you last night. It's a relief that someone knows I finally said the words out loud."

"I'm glad" Caroline reassured her.

"I hope you're not mad at me, but I spoke to Kate about it. It's important she knows as your staying here with her. You can trust her, I hope that OK," Caroline said waiting for her response.

"Yes that's OK, I thought you would. It wasn't that I didn't trust her I just don't know her as well as I know you. In a strange way I've always thought of you as a mum-type person. I feel safe when I'm with you, you're always so kind and understanding."

"I'm glad you feel like that, I've never had a daughter but if I did I'd want her to be as lovely as you. And I want you to have someone you can talk to, having secrets is hard.

"I'm going to go to the chemist this morning, if that's OK with you. I think today if you feel up to it, I don't want to pressure you to do anything you don't want. But if you can, I think you need to tell me and Kate if you want what's been going on. Perhaps taking a test, to see if you are, you know."

"Pregnant," Lauren blurted,

"Well, yes," Caroline stuttered.

"Then we can work out what happens next, does that sound OK with you?"  
Lauren nodded a little anxiously.

Caroline hugged her tight, "how about we find Kate and have some breakfast?"

"Yes sound good," Lauren smiled.

"Morning Kate, this smell delicious"

"Morning Lauren, how you feeling this morning?" Kate asked politely.

"Yes, much better, thank you."

"Well I've made pancakes and coffee if you fancy or there's cereal, fruit…"

"No pancakes, sound lovely, thanks."

"Would you like to see your mum later?" Kate offered.

"Yes I'd love that"

Caroline had gone to the chemist after breakfast leaving Kate and Lauren to clean up.

"Kate, Caroline told me she told you, it wasn't that I didn't want to tell you. It's just not a very easy thing to talk about. I've spent so long pretending it was someone else's life.  
It's easier to ignore it, but I do feel relief now it's not only my secret anymore."

"That's good, you're an amazing young woman Lauren, strong, resilient, caring, all amazing qualities. You remind me of Caroline in your determination not to let anything beat you."

"Well I'll take it as a compliment seeing as you're her biggest fan," Lauren quipped.

"Well it's is a compliment."

"I should have spotted it before, just the mention of her name makes you smile. It's sweet I think you'll be good together."

"Thanks," Kate smiled.

"Sorry I was so long," Caroline finished strolling into the kitchen.

"That's OK, we were having a good talk," Kate smiled.

Caroline caught Lauren staring at the bag in her hand, "if you're not ready we don't have to do this right now. Kate and I are here for you; you're not doing any of this alone."

Lauren reached her hand out taking the bag, "I need to know," she half whispered the enormity of the situation washing over her.

She sat on the toilet, lid down, taking the blue box from the brown paper bag. She turned it over a few times, before taking it from the box.

She opened the door, finding Caroline and Kate sat at the kitchen table waiting for her.  
She sat between them, "I can't look." she placed the test on the paper bag in front of her on the table.

"Lauren whatever it says we can work it out together" Kate's hand on her shoulder.  
"Kate's right, we can wait until you're ready."

They sat in silence for what felt like ages, before Lauren let her shaking hand turn the white stick face up. She looked at it tears, filling her eyes.

"Lauren?" Caroline asked gently, taking her hand.

"What does it say?"

"I'm not pregnant," she sighed.

"Well that's good news, isn't it?" Kate asked smiling.

"God yes I'm relieved but I was so sure. Does it sound mental that it was almost comforting, thinking a little person was growing inside me? As if I was never alone. I hated it being a part of him, but I would have loved it. I would have been a good mum, I'm relieved, I really am. I'm just surprise that wasn't what I was expecting. Is it messed up that I'm a little disappointed?"

Caroline stood up to sit beside her, "It's natural to feel conflicted. You've got a lot to deal with, it's ok to feel relieved and disappointed. But in the long run, sweetheart, this is for the best, you're so young and already have so much to deal with," she hugged her tightly.

"Yes. Yes you're right, I'd just convinced myself I was, and I'd had time to think about it. When I was I didn't really want to be, but I didn't have a choice. Now I'm not I feel a little empty."

"I understand," Kate hesitated, I've lost babies, not the same I know, but it's an emotional roller coaster when hormones and possibilities of babies are involved."

"No this is a good thing, your right," Lauren said more sure of herself.

The visit to her mum had gone well, "They said she might be out in a week or a bit longer, so that's good. I'll feel better when she wakes up," Lauren said positively.

"No it's a really good sign," Caroline agreed.

"Hopefully it won't be long before she's awake, maybe tomorrow they said. So I can bring you back after I get back from school," Kate offered.

"Yes please, I don't like being away from her."

"Okay and I can take the day off, to stay with you," Caroline reassured her.

"No you don't have to do that, I can go to school," Lauren protested.

"Lauren I don't think it's a great idea, you've had a lot to deal with. Take some time."

"Yes but that's why I need to keep busy, do something."

"Well I suppose if you really want to you've got study periods for half the day, so you could camp out in my office if you want to. If you need a break that is, as I said, you'll have no pressure from us."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, I feel different now. It's not the same anymore I'm worried about mum, but I know she's being looked after. I don't have to spend the whole day worrying about what will happen when I get home. If mum will be home or if there will be time before she gets home that I need to stay out late to avoid him.

"Or if I had managed to avoid him for days, I knew he would be more likely to want too. He would be more aggressive. The tears forming in her dark blue eyes at the memories, her eyes finally making brief contact with Caroline's and Kate's before returning to the table.

"Sometimes if he hadn't been able to, if mum was around he sometimes would give mum extra pills to make her sleep. Then he would come and find me, other days I'd be petrified all day and then some days nothing would happen.

"I would worry if he would hit me somewhere I couldn't hid the marks, if people would ask questions. Worry that I had exams and had no time or energy to revise, that I might be pregnant and if I wanted a baby and if every time he hit me, would it hurt the baby if I was.

"I used to stare at the curtain pole above my bed and wonder if Perhaps it would be easier not to be here. One day I got as far as to tie a rope around it, but it was late and I was worried he would hear me. He would stop me before I managed it and he'd make things worse."

Caroline's glassy eyes met Kate's dark orbs, which mirrored the horror of what Lauren had been through, with the horrific details left out.

"I know he's gone, and he won't be waiting when I get home. I know I don't have to lie to mum, I know she's safe and being looked after. And I know you and Kate are here for me and most importantly you believed me, cared about me. For the first time in a long time it feels like things might be OK."

Lauren finally gone to bed, Kate and Caroline Kay snuggled in the sofa. Kate poured Caroline another glass of wine.

"Here I think it's needed."

"Thank you," Caroline said as she took the glass from Kate.

"God, all that girl's been through, just makes you realize all your problems seem like nothing. It makes me realize how lucky I am. I should go home tomorrow for a bit at least I haven't seen the boys properly in days" Caroline said stroking a stray hair from Kate's face.

"Yes maybe you should, you could go home tonight, get them off to school tomorrow" Kate suggested, "I understand."

"Well the boys know I'm staying here because of a student and that we're friends, so they understand. Anyway they enjoy a weekend of mess with John it's just any longer they realize the grass isn't always greener.

William stayed at his girlfriend's last night, still sounds strange I know he's nearly 18 but he's growing up so fast. So they won't have missed me much, but I will have to be at home some of this week, as much as I want to be here with you."

"It's OK Caroline I know the boys are your priority and this has all happened rather fast, it's not exactly how I'd have chosen for us to get together. But I'm just glad you're here with me like this."

Kate nestled into Caroline's neck and kissed her softly, licking down her collarbone to the top of her chest.

"We probably shouldn't not here" Kate voiced to herself as much as Caroline.

"No…you're probably right," Caroline lost any attempt of refute as Kate's hands found their way under her top and cupped her left breast.

"Umm…oh god…Kate" Caroline moaned, her hands finding Kate's shirt and pulling it from her jeans.

"Kate please I can't take any teasing," Caroline pleased as her hands rubbed roughly over her trousers."

Kate lowered her mouth over her peach bra and as soft flexing fingers undid the strap, allowing her hands to cup the firm weight of her b.r.e.a.s.t, before allowing her mouth to take one nipple,then the other into her mouth.

The squirm of her body only aided in pressing herself further into Kate, which seemed to have the desired effect.

Kate's hands frantically unbuttoned and tugged Caroline's jeans down, her soft hands pushing Caroline's legs apart, sinking her head between her thighs. A few slow, cursory licks sent spasms coursing through every nerve in her body. That over whelming urge to let Kate own her, another flex of her tongue causing her to feel a further flood of wetness between her legs.

"Kate seriously you're far too good at this," she growled throwing her head back into the sofa, a soft glow appearing against her skin.

Kate eager to send Caroline into oblivion lowered her hand to join her mouth, slowly teasing it into the mix. Kate's long finger tips dipping into her center rubbing gently, becoming rougher as the mewls of excitement echoed across the living room.

Kate's mouth moving higher to pay more attention to her nipple before finding her mouth, claiming it tongues fighting for the right of control.

"You're magnificent," Kate whispered, sucking at her neck, that amazing spot she discovered the first time they had made love. Her hands becoming firmer thrusting deep inside her, over and over as Caroline bucked her hips on Kate's thrusting hand.

Caroline's nails digging deep into Kate's back, Caroline's mouth sucking roughly on any inch of skin she could access. Thrusting down hard on to Kate's hand until finally she came hard, eyes opening to meet the most gorgeous smile and dark brown eyes.

Caroline wriggled from under Kate's half naked., perfect body She picked up her jeans and bra, throwing her shirt back on. "Bedtime," she grinned, holding her hand waiting for Kate to take it, which she did smiling so wide; Caroline felt her heart beat a little faster.


	10. Chapter 10

Caroline tried to keep a watchful eye on Lauren and, along with Kate, they made arrangements with social services for Lauren to stay with Kate until her mum was better.

Kate knocked gently on the door, and waited for a reply. "Come in," Caroline called happily.

She knew it was Kate from the way she knocked on her door, excited to see her. Nobody else ever was excited to see her. Such was the price for being the boss.

Caroline stood up, moving around her desk as Kate came in and shut the door.

"Hello, I thought I'd come and see you, as I'm going to miss you tonight," Kate said running her hands through Caroline's golden locks.

"I know, I'll miss you too, but I haven't been home for days. I need to check the boys are ok with John. God knows how he looks after them; the house is bound to be a total mess" she sighed.

"I know I wasn't moaning, I was just emphasizing how much I love having you around," Kate smiled.

"Well, I have some time right now, have you got lessons?" Caroline asked, hands snaking inside Kate's shirt.

"I've got some time before the end of break," Kate smiled.

Soft smooth lips pressed against one another, hands roaming across flesh.

"Caroline we should lock the door," Kate smirked as Caroline's hand twitched between her legs.

"Ah shit," Caroline groaned as Kate pinned her against the door, turning the lock. Kate's hands becoming extremely efficient in stripping her down managed to rid Caroline of her top in moments.  
"Where's your bra?" Kate laughed, hands tweaking soft n*** and trailing down flesh, a broad smile across her face.

"I couldn't find it this morning, after last night." Caroline attempted to look annoyed.

"That's not my fault, you asked me to take it off, I don't remember where it ended up; I was distracted," Kate smiled.

"I've had to wear my blazer all morning in this heat, I was too scared to take it off," Caroline groaned, her frustration clear.

"There are some perks no pun intended" Kate winked taking Caroline's breast into her mouth.

Caroline pinned Kate against the door harder, "I'm going to miss you tonight," soft slow kisses against her neck.

Voices disturbed them as Caroline held her finger to Kate's lips, "Beverley," she mouthed.  
Watching the amusement in Kate's face shrink away "Lauren" she mouthed as the voices moved closer.

Both woman springing into action retrieving clothes from the floor that had been removed moments before. Both bursting into giggles as they watched each other panicking to straighten themselves.

"Lunchtime musical hall," Caroline paused "1.30" Caroline said out of breath, as she readjusted her hair.

Kate left a small peck on her rosy lips as both moved away from the door, Caroline unlocked it moving back to sit at her desk.

Followed shortly by a loud knock and voices, "Come in," Caroline called having composed herself.

"Hello Caroline, sorry to interrupt I didn't know you were in a meeting with Kate," she smiled apologetically.

"That's ok Beverley what can I help you with?"

"Lauren is here, she asked if she could come and sit with you for a while," Beverly finished watching both Caroline and Kate return smiles.

"Hi Lauren, come in. I said you could come here anytime," Caroline said softly, "Thank you Beverly."

"Shall I make you all some tea?" Beverly offered.

"Yes that would be lovely thank you".

"Everything OK Lauren?" Kate asked as she sat down opposite Caroline.

"Yes I suppose. I'm just more tired than I thought, and a few of the girls noticed me coming in with you this morning and have asked a few questions.

"Not in a bad way I think they were just asking, I didn't want to tell anyone anything. But there are rumors going around so I just said you were asking about a mentoring scheme.

"You know it's something you mentioned a while ago in assembly and nobody wanted to really do it, so I think it stopped the questions for now".

"That's understandable sweetheart," Caroline stroked her shoulder moving to stand beside her, "I can take you home, back to Kate's, if you don't want to be here."

"I'll be OK. I have a lesson with Kate a bit later."

"I can always help you at home if you don't want to stay," Kate smiled, looking at Caroline for reassurance.

"I can get some work to take back with you, or you can just revise; or feel free to camp out and keep me company for the rest of the day. We can have a go slow day."

Kate couldn't help the giggles.  
"What?" Caroline asked, raising her eyebrows smirking at Kate playfully.

"You take a lazy day? It's not in you darling you love hard work too much," Kate laughed.

"Well yes I suppose I do like work, but I can have a lazier afternoon. I've had a proactive morning," she smiled proudly at the stack of completed paper work.

Both Lauren and Kate erupted into laughter, "Hey! Both of you!" Caroline whined.

"Tea," Beverly said entering with a tray and biscuits trying to decipher what was so funny and guessing who it was directed at as Caroline stood arms folded in mock annoyance.

"What's funny?" she asked, intrigued at how comfortable they all seemed. She hadn't asked what was going on. She knew Caroline would tell her if she needed to know but she was curious.

"Oh they are just laughing at me. Lauren is going to do some work in here this afternoon, so I said I'd have a lazier day while she's in here. I don't know what's so funny really," she said indignantly.

The expression on Beverly's face as she tried to restrain her own amusements, only added to Kate and Lauren's laughter.

"OK that's enough you lot, let's drink some tea then I'm sure we've all got things to do."

Kate winked at her as she poured the tea, their eyes meeting, expressing to Caroline how she felt.

"I need to get back unfortunately, so I shall leave you gals to it," Kate smiled at Lauren, now engrossed in her book.

"I'll see you at lunch?" leaning in she kissed Kate delicately on the lips.

Looking up realizing Lauren was in the room, to see she hadn't even lifted her head from her book.

"Yes see you later," Caroline smiled shutting the door behind Kate.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is the next chapter, I don't mean to upset anyone with this chapter. But it was part of the story and an insight into Caroline and Laurens connection.

I hope I've written it in a respectful way.

They sat quietly for a while after Kate had left, Caroline finished her budget reports quickly. She moved to sit next to Lauren, "So how are you doing really?"

Lauren turned to face her "I'm OK," she lied.  
The morning had been awful, she had had a text from him, threatening her. He said he knew where she was staying, and that if she said anything about them together he'd come for her.

She had been hysterical cried in the toilets for an hour too frightened to move. Every time things got better suddenly she was 3 steps back.

Lauren kept her eyes low, she couldn't bear to lie to Caroline after everything she was doing for her.  
"Lauren," she spoke softly but firmly, "Is that the truth?" She saw Lauren's bottom lip wobble.

"Lauren talk to me, I want to help,"  
"I know, but there is nothing to tell. Honestly. My head is just busy, it's hard to concentrate," she sighed.

"Why don't we go for a walk?"

They walked around the sports field, the sunshine blazing down on them, it was a beautiful day.

"God it's hot," Caroline moaned finally giving in and taking her blazer off; holding it to cover her front. She watched the amusement in Lauren's face "What?" She asked smiling.  
"Nothing, I don't want to be inappropriate."

Caroline raised her eyebrow.  
"It's just that does being afraid to take your blazer off have anything to do with the bra in the kitchen this morning?" Lauren smiled.  
The flush rising in her head teachers cheeks, "Yes that's a little inappropriate Lauren, but yes possibly," she laughed.

"I think it's sweet," Lauren laughed watching Caroline's face relax.

"So what's you excuse to walking around in a hoodie in this weather?" Caroline asked.

"It's not that hot," Lauren argued. "Lauren you're sweating, take it off it's only me here, everyone else is in class."

Reluctantly Lauren lifted it over her head as Caroline smiled at her, "See that wasn't so bad."

They kept walking finally stopping on the bench, "It's nice to have a reason to get out of the office. Most days I don't leave my desk."

"Lauren please don't get cross at me, but what's that on your sleeve?" She asked concerned.

The pale blue top had a small dark smear on the left forearm. Caroline noticed it as they walked. As they had walked further the smear became larger.

"What? Oh nothing," she said pulling her jumper over her arm, "Can we leave it please, Caroline?"

"Lauren show me please," Caroline let her eyes meet and fix on Lauren's.

"Is that what I think it is Lauren?" Caroline asked stroking her arm reassuringly.

"What no, why would you think that?"

"Lauren please I care about you, and I'm doing everything to help you. You can talk to me about anything. Last time when your mum was ill I know it was tough and you started hurting yourself. But you stopped, the counseling helped, nobody would blame you if the temptation to use that relief had started again."

The tears streamed down her face, "I'm so sorry Caroline. I didn't mean to, but he messaged me and I got upset I didn't know what to do. It just happened I didn't mean to I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," she cried.

Caroline held her, "Its ok nobody expected things to get better overnight. I shouldn't have let you come back to school so soon. Let me see."  
Lauren moved to roll her sleeve up to reveal the deep cut marks upon her wrist.  
She puffed out her cheeks, "ouch!"  
Hold on who messaged you?" Caroline asked.

"My step dad, he told me to keep my mouth shut. He's scared I'm going to tell you what he, you know! He's scared but, Caroline, he said he knew where I was staying, that he'd come and get me. He must be nearby he's not gone. I'm not safe and he doesn't know I've told you already, is he going to come and get me?  
"I panicked I was scared I needed to clear my head, his voice is always in my head, I couldn't think. I've tried so hard not to for weeks but I just couldn't not do it any longer.'

Lauren's body shook violently as Caroline held her tight, "It's going to be ok. Was this why you came to my office, not because of the girls asking questions?"

She nodded, "I'm sorry."

"It's ok don't be sorry. Come on let's get you sorted out. I've got a first aid box in my office, then I'm taking you to Kate's."

They talked a little on the walk to her office, "Beverly can you get Kate for me?" Caroline asked as Lauren hurried inside.

"Lauren what did you use this looks nasty"  
A long silent pause, "A scalpel from the art block," she hung her head shamefully.

"Where is it now?"

Her eyes darting to her bag.

"Can I have it?

The panic rose on her face at the prospect of losing it, losing the little control she had reclaimed.

"I'll keep it, if you want it you ask for it and I'll give it to you," Caroline said kindly.

The confusion clear, "I don't understand."

"I can't stop you from doing it, and right now I don't think taking any power you have will help you cope with all the stress you're going through right now.

"You've been through a lot and I'm guessing from your reaction this is the first time in a while you've given in and done this. So giving it to me means I've not taken it away, but you have to think about it and talk to me before you do it…give you a chance to reason with it before it happens again. What do you think?"

"Caroline… Did you..." She paused watching her head teacher closely. "It's just you understand… Don't you?"

Caroline paused focusing on Lauren "Yes when I was 19 I struggled and for a short while, I used it to cope. It was my way of controlling something to keep me grounded. I regret it now but I do understand how you feel, and I'm not going to be the one to take that away from you. It has to be your decision to stop."

"Why did you never tell me before, last year when it was bad?"

"I couldn't I was afraid to admit it, and I was worried it would undermine me as your teacher."

"Why tell me now?"

"Because I respect and trust you Lauren, and I think you deserve to know that you can talk to me, because I understand a little of how you feel. Why you need it and I won't judge you."

"So I can have it back, if I need it?" Lauren hesitated.  
"So you'll give it to me?"

Lauren nodded moving to her bag, she handed it to her.

"Thank you, now that's fixed up" Caroline smiled down at the fresh white bandage in her arm.

A knock and Kate opened the door.

Lauren pulled her sleeve down and Caroline put the box under the sofa, Kate's eyes talking in the scene but nothing said.

"Kate, change of plan I'm going to take Lauren to yours if that's ok. She's had a hard morning and her step dad has been in contact. So I think its best she isn't here as the police will need to speak to her again."

"Okay I understand, I'll come home at lunch. Are you ok Lauren can I do anything?"

"Thanks I just want to sleep for a bit."

Kate handed Caroline her keys, "Take these, I'll come find you at lunch."

"Okay thanks," Caroline smiled.

"I best get back."

Caroline smiled, "I'll speak to Beverly. I'll take the rest of the day off."

Lauren climbed into bed as Caroline tucked her in, "I'll be downstairs if you need me."  
Lauren already asleep, Caroline flicked the kettle on and ran her hand through her hair. Christ was there anything else this child was going to go through, poor thing.

She had spoken to the police. They were going to come and take a statement later, so she busied herself by making some lunch. Checking the clock Kate would be here soon lunchtime was in 15 minutes.


	12. Chapter 12

"I could get used to you being home when I get home from work," Kate smiled leaning forward for a soft kiss against Caroline's lips.

"Umm yes," Caroline moaned

Kate pulled back holding onto Caroline's waist, eyes meeting the tension between them calmed for now.

"Is Lauren asleep?" Kate asked, looking at the stairs.

"Yes. I've made us some lunch."

Caroline took Kate's hand and led her toward the kitchen, to a table laid with soup and bread.

"Not much but I didn't have long."

No it's lovely; very kind of you."

"I'm sorry we couldn't have the lunchtime we planned," she said, disappointed.

"We have time Caroline, so can you tell me what's going on with Lauren?" Kate asked tentatively.

"Well I think she knows I'll tell you so as long as you're delicate, as I know you will be I'm sure it will be fine."

"Shall we eat whilst you tell me?" Kate suggested.

"Yes good idea."

"So Kate you can see why she would be worried about him turning up, and causing more trouble. She's very stressed. He said knew where she was staying, so we need to make sure she's not left alone. It's unlikely he'd turn up here or school with the police looking for him, but we don't know what he's capable of."

"Yes I agree."

"There is a little more, I haven't told you this but last year when her mum was ill, Lauren stopped talking to people and after a while I noticed she became very closed off. Wearing long sleeves never joining in gym and after a while, I asked her. She had started hurting herself, she said she hadn't meant for it to start, but it was her way of controlling something in the chaos. It took her a long time and counselling to stop."

She paused taking in Kate's reaction, which was only sympathetic her kind eyes blinking at her.

"There is always a risk with a habit like that, a way of coping, that when things become difficult or a situation triggers similar feeling. That it might become a go to response to cope.

Today when we were talking walking around the field, it was really hot and she really didn't want to take her jumper off. It crossed my mind, but it wasn't until a little later I noticed the marks on her shirt.

They were deep Kate, so we will need to keep an eye on her, but she says it hasn't happened for a longtime. And with everything going on I think she's done amazingly well not to relapse before now."

Caroline waited for Kate to speak, watching her closely.

"My heart goes out to her, to be in the middle of all this. She hasn't had it easy, I guess we just support her like we have been doing. Try and keep the communication open and keep her as safe as we can."

"Kate there is something else I need to tell you… I understand how Lauren feels more than most. When I was at university I was struggling with accepting who I was, and having problems at home with my parents. I was drinking lots and burying myself in work. When I was stressed I sometimes used to hurt myself too.

"It only lasted a year but over the years I have slipped back into old habits occasionally when things got really bad. I haven't for years but I need to be honest with you."

She took a breath finally, and waited.

Kate said nothing, her head lowered to study the floor unable to look up.

Soft delicate fingers placed under her chin lifting her up, eyes meeting searching each other. A soft gentle kiss from Kate, becoming more passionate.

"Thank you for trusting me," she whispered.

"You're not…." Caroline stuttered.

"I'm not what?" Kate asked her brow arching.

"I don't know, I just I've never told anyone. I don't know what I was expecting, but that was easy."

"I'm not going to judge you Caroline, I understand people have different ways of coping. That everyone goes through different challenges in life. If anything Caroline, it only makes you respect you more."

Caroline tilted her head her confused expression prompted Kate.

"That you're telling me now, that's brave of you to trust me with something so personal. That you have so much compassion for others, that you understand life isn't always easy. That you have overcome troubles in your past, that your stronger for it. That you use it to help others, that you trust me to tell me. All that just makes me love you more."

The tears slid from Caroline freckled face, the relief the acceptance were overwhelming. "I love you too, thank you."

"Are you surprised?" Caroline asked.

"I think I knew, but I'd have never have asked. It was for you to tell me," Kate smiled.

"How did you?" Caroline asked quizzically.

"Caroline I have loved every inch of your body every dimple, every freckle, every scar. They're not visible to anyone else. It's only because the last few days have been so amazingly wonderful I have imprinted every inch of your magnificent body to memory."

"I'll cry again, and you know I don't like doing that," she smirked.

"Your still beautiful when you cry, I love you no different. Caroline the past is the past, and the future we will face together if you will let us."i

"What do you mean Kate?"

"I want us to be official Caroline, I know it's fast, really fast, but I want you to be my girlfriend Caroline Elliot."

Caroline chuckled, "I'd love to."

Well then let's eat this delicious soup my wonderful girlfriend made then, eh?" Kate smiled kissing her gently.

"That was delicious thank you," Kate smiled.

"Are you going back to school?"

"Well my class had a study period and I'm usually around in case they have any questions or anything, but one afternoon won't hurt. If that OK with the boss?"

"The boss says that's fine," she smiled.

"Amazing Girlfriend and fantastic boss, I hit the jackpot!"


	13. Chapter 13

"Hi you two," Lauren smiled from the door.

"Hi, how you feeling?" Caroline asked her smiling.

"Much better now thanks. Oh soup! I'm starving," she smiled.

"I'll get you a bowl."

"Thank you."

It was Thursday, three days had passed without additional stress and Lauren visited her mum daily. She was yet to wake up and the doctor had told Caroline the longer it took for her to regain consciousness, the worse it might be.

There had been no other contact from her stepdad, thankfully.

"Caroline please I'm fine, you have work to do and Kate has choir practice. I feel like I'm causing you so many problems already. Let me get the bus back to Kate's, I'll be fine he's not going to turn up on a bus full of school children.

Caroline paused, thinking she shouldn't really risk it. But on the other hand she knew Lauren was feeling guilty about being in the way, and a little bit stifled by all the mothering from her and Kate.

"Ok but you ring me soon as you're at Kate's, and if your back a minute after 5 I'm going to start panicking."

"Okay," Lauren smiled, relenting.

"Okay and be careful. I'll see you in an hour and a half," she smiled back.

She had known it would be fine, she got on the bus with Katie, she got off at the same stop. All she had to do was walk the ten minutes down Kate's road, had she really expected him to turn up.

She got out her phone to text Caroline, she knew she would be fretting. It was so lovely that she and Kate cared so much.

"Hello Lauren," came a voice from behind she recognized instantly.

"Rob! Why are you here?" the fear evident in her voice as she backed toward the front door.

She fumbled for the key in her pocket, "I came to see you. I've missed you. I'm not cross you told them about me hurting you. I never meant to I'm so sorry. I want things to go back to how they were. Me and you, you know I think you're so sexy, I've been going mad thinking about you."

"No I don't want to Rob, you hurt me and you hurt mum."

"I didn't mean to, you made me do it, you shouldn't have told her."

"Rob I think you should go now," she said nervously moving back toward the door.

Her phone began to ring, it would be Caroline it must be after 5 by now.

"I need to answer it, if I don't they will know something is wrong," Lauren pleaded.

"Caroline!" she shouted as it connected before he ran at her.

The screams echoed down the phone, all Caroline could do was listen and shout for Lauren. The line went dead and she left everything only grabbing her keys.

"Get Kate home now!" she called as she ran from her office.

She dialed 999 as she threw the car into drive racing down the lanes, ten minutes later arriving at Kate's to find Lauren's phone smashed on the pavement and the glass in the front door smashed.

She ran through the front door and found him with Lauren pushed up against the wall, his hands around her neck. As he shouted at her angrily her face red as he squeezed her tighter.

Whack, Caroline threw the metal candle holder from the side table at his back, he released Lauren. She gasped for air sinking to the floor, as Caroline hit him again. In one movement of his huge arm he knocked her against the wall.

"Caroline!" Lauren screamed as she saw him kick her hard.

"No!" Lauren screamed as she threw herself at him in vain. He turned to throw her flying against the stairs, Caroline regaining herself and picked up the umbrella stand, smashing it over his head.

He fell to the floor still finally… As Caroline raced to Lauren clinging to her as tight as she could.

The sound of sirens echoed around them the relief flooding through them as they collapsed huddled together on the stairs.

"I just had to hit him again, he was going to kill her. I didn't mean to do damage just to stop him," she finished giving her statement to the officer.

"Right. Thank you, Dr. Elliot," she smiled "Is there anyone we can get for you?" She asked.

"Caroline!" came a loud cry from the hall, Caroline! Lauren!"

"We're in here" Caroline called.

Kate throwing herself at Caroline, "Christ are you alright?" she asked, searching for visible wounds.

"I'm OK, we're both OK," Caroline said exhausted.

"Thank God," Kate repeated as if a mantra as she held Caroline close.

"They've arrested him," Caroline volunteered, "He can't hurt anyone anymore. The Police officer said he will be charged and questioned about everything else. They've got evidence he attacked Rebecca so he will be charged for that too. We can breathe for now."

Kate held her tighter "I was so worried about you, I couldn't bare it if anything had happened to you," the tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Hey I'm OK, I'm here. Nothing happened to me other than a few bruises, it will take more than that to beat me," she smiled wincing at the ache in her ribs.

All three of them had sat together for a long time, Kate I don't want to leave you but I do need to go home," Caroline said reluctantly.

"I know, I can't bare for you to leave either, but the boys need you too," Kate acknowledged.

"Why don't you and Lauren come and stay with me for a few days, I mean you can't stay here with the front door broken anyway. I'll worry about you both if I'm not with you, so I've got the room and I'm sure the boys wouldn't mind. Lawrence is at rugby for another 20 minutes we could pick him up on the way home."

"I think it's a very good idea," Kate said relieved at not having to be separated.

"What do you think Lauren?" Caroline asked.

"Yes I think it's a great idea," she smiled.

"Right you too go pack. I'll ring William and tell him what's going on," she kissed Kate quickly and walked into the kitchen.

It had been a week since Lauren's stepdad had been at Kate's house, both her and Kate had kept a close eye on her at home and school.

They had remained at her house, liking the ease of all being together under one roof. John had been in once, but he had soon got fed up with being ignored and went elsewhere. She hadn't cared where she was just grateful for his absence.

Only on one occasion had Lauren come to her to confide she was struggling, and they had talked through it for hours. Caroline had been pretty sure she had still gone ahead with her need for relief, but was pleased at least she was talking about it. She had seemed lighter knowing he had been arrested, that she had no more secrets from Caroline and Kate.

They had become close, Caroline felt the more time she spent with Lauren the more she saw her as part of the family.  
The boys had surprisingly loved having Kate and Lauren stay, all gathering in the evenings to do homework or watch TV, in Lawrence's case. It had gone well with no disasters which was a huge relief.

Although Caroline had not yet explained to the boys about her and Kate being together, William had done the same as Lauren, catching her on the landing at 5 am, as she had was sneaking back to her room. He said nothing just smiled kissed her cheek, as he closed the bathroom door. It was a relief at least one of her sons wouldn't make a big deal about it. But then William was the mature and sensitive one, Lawrence still had his moments.

But all in all it had worked extremely well, the 5 of them, and so Kate and Lauren stayed longer than planned.

Caroline went gone back to work as normal, trying to get back into some sort of routine, and it seemed to work; creating some stability for everyone, including Lauren. She seemed almost like a different person the last few days, laughing and chatting more relaxed.

Caroline popped her head around the corner of the corridor, and knocked on Mrs. Gregs' door, "Can I borrow you Lauren?"


	14. Chapter 14

Mrs. Gregs nodded, as Lauren stood up and gathered her things.

"I've just had a call, they've charged him with attacking us, and attacking your mum. He's told them about hurting you and about the other things. She didn't know how else to put it r.a.p.e. was such a horrible word, but he's admitted to it all.

They said you won't even have to give evidence in person as he's admitted to it all," Caroline said smiling.

"It's over?" Lauren asked.

"It's over," Caroline repeated.

The tears overwhelmed Lauren as she sank to the floor, the sobs wracked her body as Caroline just held her tight.

Finally she sat quite exhausted, "You ok now?" Caroline asked gently stroking her hair.  
"Yes." came a confident reply as her eyes met Caroline's, a wide smile appeared.

Lawrence bounced through the door at lunch, "Mum can I go bowling with Lauren, Will, Angus, and Rachel tonight?" He asked excitedly.

"Lawrence you really shouldn't just barge in, I'm at work I'm not just your mum," she said a little annoyed.

"Oh yeah, sorry, well can I?" Lawrence pleaded.

"Well umm…, maybe another night," it had been a big day for Lauren and she wanted to keep an eye on her.

"Mum I know about Lauren's stepdad she told me at break, it was her idea about tonight. Will and I will look out for her. Come on let her have some fun!" he begged.

"Ok. OK, but home by 10 and I'll drop you three off, deal?"

He thought about it, "Your compromises are always so uncool," he whined.

"It's that or nothing," she said pulling her glasses down her nose to look at him.

"Ok deal. Thanks!"

It would do Lauren good to have some fun, and she would be safe now Rob wasn't about. It would do her good to have a night of child-free entertainment, a night with Kate to herself.  
Suddenly it sounded like a fantastic idea.

She hadn't told Kate so as they all bounced down the stairs she looked confused.  
"Where are you lot off to?"

"Mums dropping off at the complex, we're going to go bowling."

"All of you?"

"Yes."

"Oh right, well just me and your mum tonight then," Kate smiled.

"Yeah, you will be stuck with me sorry," she winked.

Caroline ushered them out the door desperate to get back to Kate, alone.

"Won't be long!" she called as the door slammed.

A few minutes later the two reunited in a free house, fell into each other's arms.

"God I've missed having you to myself. Although I have to admit I've gotten very used to having you here Kate. I need to speak to Lawrence and William that is if you…well if you would want to".

"Caroline your babbling" Kate smirked.

"I'd like you to maybe move in with us, live here with me. Us together, you know start telling people. If that's perhaps something you were happy with. I mean I know we haven't really discussed us with everything going on, I know it's quick. It's very unlike me but I know how I feel so I thought I'd jump in the deep end and go with my heart".

"Caroline if you let me answer, I'll be able to tell you that I'd love to. I'd love to move in, to be a proper couple. I think it's a great idea I'm under no illusions how I feel about you, so if you think the boys will be ok with it. Let's do it" she smirked.

Caroline visibly relaxing as Kate pulled her closer, "now you're my official, girlfriend, partner, lover? What do we call ourselves?" Caroline asked shyly.

"Your more than cute" Kate said kissing her lips softly. "I'd go with all of the above but lover is definitely top of my list this very second.

They smiled into the kiss as Shirts and blouses met the floor, hands roaming over fabric and flesh, Caroline's hands trailing up Kate's back. Kate's hands expertly releasing Caroline's bra and reveled in the heavy touch of her breasts. Caroline's head buried into Kate's shoulder at the sheer perfection of Kate's hands.

Caroline pushed Kate against the wall, "no you stay there" Caroline purred. Her eyes snaking over Kate. Hands slipping down her jeans and pushing them down her thighs.  
Kate watched Caroline the possessed glint in her eye as if she would eat her up if she had the chance. It was scarily sexy as she stood in heels, that perfect blue pencil shirt and naked from the stomach up.

Kate watched transfixed as Caroline bit her lip before moving forward, hands releasing breasts from their confines. Moving back a little "I think those can go now" Caroline smiled pulling at Kate's black lacy knickers.

Kate helped Caroline to remove them, "God your beautiful Kate" Caroline whispered as she stepped closer. Caroline's mouth trailing down her neck, "your very pretty" she whispered nipping at the flesh.

A playful bite across her collar bone as she moved lower, hot wet kisses peppered down over an erect nipple.  
Kate groans into Her touch, hands searing at Caroline's flesh holding onto her so tight, as if she might loose her if she let go.

Caroline's hand snaking across her navel, she could feel Kate shake against her touch her anticipation, her excitement.  
Caroline's hand slipping between her legs, she could feel the warmth the wetness instantly. A wide smile at her handy work, "open your legs for me sweetheart" she breathed against Kate's ear.

Kate did as she was asked, the fear that her legs might collapse at any movement.  
Her head thrown back against the wall as the pleasure of her reward hit every sense in her body.

Caroline's hand slipped into Kate's wetness, "your so deliciously wet Kate" she moaned as lips connected, her hand slipping with more purpose through Kate's wetness.

"Caroline please stop teasing me, I haven't had you alone for days" Kate whined.

Caroline's delicious smile, widening as her hand moved once more with more purpose. Gliding through the wetness she found and watching Kate intently as she slip her fingers inside.

Watching that delicious moment as Kate fought to keep her eyes open as the waves of pleasure rippled through her naked body. Caroline finally stilled her hand as Kate's head slouched into her body, "you really are magnificent" she panted slowly regaining her composure.

The sound of the house phone shattered their moment, "ignore it" Kate whispered as she moved towards Caroline's semi naked form.

"I can't," Caroline groaned picking up the receiver. " John! What can I do for you" she moaned sarcastically, "yeah ok, yes John I will. Look I'm busy John if you still need to, talk to me Sunday when you pick Lawrence up for Rugby. Yes ok, I've got to go. I've got to go John. Bye".

"He wants to talk about taking The boys away to Leeds" Caroline spoke, as Kate lost concentration on anything other than Caroline's glorious body.

"Umhum" Kate agreed kissing her left breast one more time before letting her hands trail lower hovering in the zip of her skirt.

"Yeah I mean Johns at least thinking to ask me first, that's new" Caroline continued her trail of thought.

"Caroline shut up, I'm busy here".

"right yes sure …carry on" she smiled.

Kate's hands on the zip as the garment fell to the floor, Kate's hands instantly tracing patterns across the exposed silky thighs. Fingers hooking into the red lace and pulling them down, her fingers instantly exploring the soft wet folds.

The euphoric face of Caroline only adding to her own excitement, as she finally let her mouth move closer.  
Before diving in for the kill, her mouth sucked upon the delicate folds, soft light teasing swipes of her tongue. Extracting the most erotic sounds from Caroline, her hands guiding legs apart further holding her in place, as her mouth delve deeper. More forceful swipes of her tongue moving to the epicenter of Caroline's undoing.

Fingers moving lower in tandem as she thrust inside her beautiful Caroline, her mouth sucking feverently.  
The perfect sound of Caroline's ragging breath as nails dug roughly into her shoulders.

"Oh Jesus Kate" she panted as those deliciously perfect moments of pleasure began to override any other thought or consciousness. Kate's hands almost bruising her pale thighs as she finally threw Caroline over the edge.

Kate held her tight as she recovered, until Caroline gently pulled her up to meet her eyes.

"That was worth the wait" she sighed content as she held Kate's naked body, finally realizing her surroundings.

"I'd imagined we'd have made it to the lounge at least" she giggled. "You bring all the best parts of me alive Kate Mckenzie".

The phone awoke them as Caroline lazily leant over Kate to answer it, "oh William, yes sorry I'll leave now.

Shit Kate, Kate wake up sweetheart".

"umm" a drowsy confused Kate trying to wake herself.

"Kate wake up" Caroline asked gently whilst trying to replace her shirt.

"Caroline what are you doing?" She asked sleepily.

"We fell asleep, the boys need picking up. You need to get dressed" she handed her trousers and shirt and kissed her cheek. "I'll be back in ten, so best get dressed".

As the door shut Kate flung herself off the sofa, as she registered what Caroline had said.

20 minutes later the crashing of three teenagers filled the house, as the crashed to their rooms.

"Right you upstairs" Caroline smiled patting Kate's bottom.

It had been several days since Caroline had asked her to move in, and the boys had been totally fine with it. Much to both their surprise they seemed happy about it, everyone was getting on fantastically. Lauren had definitely settled down and seemed to be coping with things well.  
Her mum had been getting better slowly, she saw her most days but she found it hard to see her for long. She was always so tired, they were helpful though she would be out the end of the month.

Caroline snuggled her hands around the waist as kate stirred the pan, "that's a little distracting" Kate smirked. "Umm is it?" She smiled kissing her neck seductively.

"It's not going to work you know, your mum will be here any minute. Although she's finally coming round to the idea of us, catching us you know… Well you know what will happen if you don't stop. Well it won't send the best message will it? She laughed.

"No I suppose not" Caroline groaned a little disappointed.


	15. Chapter 15

Lauren wiped the tears as she hid the letter under her pillow. Everything had been going so well, living with Caroline and Kate had been great.

Her mum was getting better and a part of her felt bad that she was enjoying being a part of a family like this. This was the last thing she had expected. She wasn't entirely sure what she was supposed to do now.

"Lauren,  
I love you more than anything, and I want more than anything to be there for you. But I'm not strong enough right now. Everything with Rob…I can't explain how awful I feel.

I missed it and I let you down, I keep letting you down. I know that and I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. Being in here has given me a lot of time to think, and I need to sort myself out properly.

You deserve a mother who will be able to love you, protect you and provide for you. I have not known how to tell you this, so I thought writing it down it might make more sense.  
I have been seeing someone at the hospital, a therapist, and I have had more time to think, and I'm worried that right now I can't give you everything you need.

The struggle of getting through everyday meant I left you in harm's way. I'll never forgive myself for that, I don't want to let you down again.

I know it might be hard for you to admit, but you're happier now than you have been for a longtime. I see the way you look at Caroline and Kate when they bring you to see me. How you light up when you talk about your day, school and all of the day to day drama.

It wonderful to see and heartbreaking at the same time. I can't remember you looking at me like that. So I know I'm home in the next week or two, but I think its best you stay where you are for now.

I know you're safe and well cared for – and I can focus on making myself into the mum you deserve. I hope you understand, I hope Caroline and Kate will too.

I love you, I love you so much. I will see you Friday.

Love  
Mum xx

Lauren buried her head in her hands the tears falling down her cheeks. She had been looking forward to her mum coming home. But she hadn't been able to ignore the pang of sadness at leaving everything she had here.

After everything she had been through she wanted to get back to normal. She tried not to feel anger against her mum. She knew she had hidden it well from everyone, but somehow she couldn't help that resentment that it was never her mum to come to her rescue.

It wasn't her fault she had been ill, she hadn't been wholly there but now she was choosing to not be here for her.

It hurt, a total feeling of being abandoned, but in a messed up way part of her was relieved. She had started to really love living at Conway drive life was easy, normal. Which only made her more confused. Surely she should want to be home with her mum more than anything. But that house, that quietness filled her with dread on some levels.

She opened the top draw of her bedside table, lifting a small make up bag from inside. She held the blade in her hand, staring at it closely.

She was so confused she was happy, relieved, angry, disappointed, and everything else in between, but the word that was repeated in her mind was inadequate.

The thought caused her clench her fist around the blade. The sharp pain replaced with the calm, as she squeezed it tighter feeling the warm wetness run down her hand. She opened her hand the sight calming her, she pressed it into her palm harder squeezing her fist around it tighter.

A light knock "Lauren can I come in?" Caroline asked pushing them door open slightly, "we're going to the garden center do you want to come?" She finished as her head appeared around the door.

Lauren scrambled to hide her hand pulling her sleeve down, "Oh Caroline, um no, I'm ok thank you," she smiled.

"Lauren is everything ok? Have you been crying?" Caroline asked sitting down next to her. She felt the wetness under her hand, as she shuffled to see a few small wet red drops on the duvet.

"Lauren sweetheart, what is this?" Caroline asked.  
"Um I… I don't know." Her fist clenched tightly and she could feel the blade digging into her palm.  
"Lauren you can tell me the truth," Caroline implored, moving closer.

Lauren opened her hand revealing the blood coated blade, "Lauren where did you get that?" Caroline asked moving to take it from her hand. Pulling a tissue from her pocket, "Oh sweetheart, why did you do it what's got you so upset?"

"Nothing I'm fine, honestly just a blip I'm fine."

"Lauren please talk to me, at least let me see."

"It's fine, you go to the garden center, I'm fine."

"Lauren I can't just ignore this, something is worrying you."

Lauren pulled the letter from her pillow, "She's letting me down again, nothing I can't get over." she sighed.

Caroline read through it and turned to Lauren, "Oh sweetheart she's not letting you down. I know it might sometimes feel like that. But your mum loves you more than anything, your mum has been ill and struggled for sometime.

"It's important she gets some help if she feels she needs it. I know you've been through so much and you've been amazingly brave you're a very strong person.

"Your mum just needs a little help to be strong too, she needs to make some positive changes so that she can be there for you properly. It not that's she abandoning you or letting you down she just needs a little more time, and you know we love having you and you can stay as long as you need."

Caroline gave her a tight hug, "I always wondered what it would be like to have a daughter, so it's nice to have some girls around the house," she smiled.

"That's the problem though, I love mum and I miss her. I was excited for her to come home but also I was worried. I don't want to leave, I'm settled here I'm happy it's like having a proper normal family.

"It's nice I like living here, and the more I'm here the more I can't help compare. Mum noticed it too, she could tell.

"I didn't mean to use it, I just felt so confused," her eyes flickering to the blade in Caroline hand. "I didn't really think, I'm sorry please don't be disappointed in me," she slumped into the duvet.

"I'm not disappointed. I care about you, we all do so I just want to help and try and make things easier for you.  
"How about you and I go to the garden center for a coffee and we can talk, see what you want. Then we will speak to your mum and see if we can find something where everyone's happy, hey?"

"I just don't want you to feel you have to let me stay longer I know, you would never say I was in the way but I'm sure you and Kate want your space."

"Lauren stop that, of course we want you here. You're no trouble and we all have fun and get along so well. Why would it be a problem? it's been nearly two months," she smiled.

"Oh Caroline that's awful, well of course she can stay with us, God I'm amazed how brilliantly she is coping."

" The counseling seems to be helping too, but it was never going to fix all the unresolved issues. It doesn't sound like she's had much fun over the years," Caroline sighed.

"Christ what she's been through in the last month alone is more than anyone in a life time deserves to go through" Kate reflected.

"So we were both agreed we're happy for her to stay, and well maybe we could do a slow integration home at weekend of something when her mum's ready, make it as easy as possible for everyone," Caroline suggested.

"You've got a beautiful heart Caroline, I think that's a great idea. We can take it at her pace" Kate finished.

"I'll miss her when she leaves you know, we've got so close" Caroline snuggled into Kate.

"You're not the only one there's a teenage boy in this house who will feel the same," Kate winked.

Caroline sat up a little, "what? Lawrence?" She asked confused.

15h ago"No Caroline, William."

"Really?" Caroline smirked.

"Come on Caroline you can't tell me you haven't noticed," Kate laughed.

"No, no I haven't, why, what should I have noticed?" She smirked.

"They walk to school together," Kate pointed out.

"Only because they want extra study time, and I've been leaving later since you moved in," she said in mock annoyance.

"I'll have you know full well, you're the reason we're late…. Well mostly. And it only gives them an extra 15 minutes then getting a lift doesn't seem worth it really."

"They always sit together in the lounge, read similar books."

"So!" Caroline laughed.

"William will do anything for her, he waits on her hand and foot"

"He's just polite," Caroline defended her son.

"He calls her Lou Lou and laughs at everything she says."

"They're familiar, of course they will spend time together."

"Caroline you can be a little emotionally inept sometimes! William is a wonderfully sensitive young man. Who cares a great deal for Lauren, he often asks me if I think she's ok, or I catch them talking in the morning in each other's rooms, when I go to make tea.

"She talks to him, trusts him, and he's just head over heels for her."

"I hadn't noticed," Caroline sat back thinking. She sat in silence for some time nuzzled into Kate, "I suppose you might be right now you mention it," she smiled.

"They'd make a lovely couple" Kate smiled.

Caroline nodded "not as lovely as us though."  
She pulled Kate closer, can I be your little spoon tonight? It's been an emotional afternoon," she asked tenderly.

"Of course sweetheart, lie down." She turned out the light and snuggled into Caroline wriggling into position. Caroline closed her eyes as Kate kissed her neck gently wrapping her arms around her tight.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	16. Chapter 16

18h ago"Lauren you're going to be late for your session," Caroline called tapping on her door gently.

"Can I come in?" She asked gently.

"Yes" Lauren called.

"Everything OK?" Caroline smiled opening the door.

"Yes I'm fine." Lauren half smiled.  
Caroline pulled her into a comforting hug. "Everything will be OK you know."

"I suppose," Lauren replied.

"I know it doesn't feel like it now, but I'll make sure it is."

"Thank you, for looking after me so well." she smiled.

She clung to Caroline, taking comfort in the warm embrace.

"William said he'd come with us, if you want. We can go for lunch after," Caroline offered.

"That was sweet of him."  
Caroline couldn't help notice the smile that flickered across Lauren's face.

The session had gone better this week, she had managed a whole 20 minutes before getting upset.

She always felt exhausted after the counseling session, drained she wanted to sleep. Today she felt different. William took her hand as they walked to the car, Caroline couldn't help smile as she heard them talking. The pride swelled inside her as she listened to her kind thoughtful son, at least she had done something right.

As they sat Chatting over lunch Caroline took the advantage intermittent calm, "Lauren I've been speaking to your mum. She wants me to take you to hers tomorrow. You could stay for the weekend. If you think you're up for it." Caroline asked watching her.

"Umm well I don't know, she wasn't particularly up to it last week and I only stayed for a night," Lauren grimaced.

"You don't have too, it's just she was keen when I spoke to her last night."

She watched Lauren pause, her gaze flicking from William to the table.

"Will why don't you get us a coffee before we go" she smiled at him handing him her purse.

"Lauren be honest with me," Caroline took her hand across the table.

"It's…it's just she was drinking, all she did was want to talk about Rob. She wouldn't let it drop and then when we talked about it she got upset. The whole night I just wanted to come home," she paused shifting her gaze to the floor. "I mean your house. It made we want to…She fiddled with the bracelets on her wrist.

Caroline finally realizing what she meant, "OK sweetheart that's good that you've told me. I don't want you to feel like that. I think your mum just wants to understand but perhaps I could have a chat with her. My main concern is that you're happy and safe, if it's making you feel like that we can take it slow."

"Thank you." Lauren eyed her with such affection Caroline felt her heart hurt.

If it was Caroline's choice she would have Lauren live with them; give her a fresh start. But life didn't have fairy tales like that. She would just do the best she could for Lauren, and make her feel wanted.

"Three coffees," William said placing them on the table.

"Well I've got to get a few bits for dinner, did you want to go off and do your own thing for an hour. Or come with me I don't mind."

"We could go to the DVD store, get a film for tonight" William suggested.

"Yes great idea, OK I'll meet you back at the car. You take the keys." She handed them to Lauren and left them to it.

She couldn't help think about how they were going to work around Lauren's mum, she wasn't the easiest of people to talk frankly with. Mums always know best, she knew that but it was difficult when she saw the way other parents didn't do it the way she would.  
She knew Lauren wasn't her daughter, but thought of her as a daughter so it was hard to be unbiased when it came to her mum's behavior.

"William what about this one?" Lauren laughed.

"Not sure mum wouldn't like all the gore, right up Kate and Lawrence's alley though."

"How about something funny?"

"Yeah sure, what you got"  
He held up a few from the shelf, "that will do, that Melissa McCarthy is funny!"

"Done!" he said putting the others back on the shelf.

"Mum should be back shortly shall we head to the car?" he asked.

"Yeah good idea."

They chatted freely on the walk to the car, he was surprised how easy it was talking to her. He never had much luck with girls but Lauren just seemed to get him.

William climbed into the back seat with Lauren pulling out the iPad and putting on a film while they waited.

"I need to get one of these, they're awesome. Not cheap though I bet."

"No I was lucky mum bought it for me for my revision, you can borrow it anytime though."

Lauren turned to face William, "Thank you, you're always so nice to me."

"Why wouldn't I be nice to you? I think your amazing."

"You do?" She asked sounding more than a little surprised.

"Don't pull a face like that, I mean it," William stroked her face gently.

Without thinking Lauren drew closer claiming his lips in a soft brief kiss. Pulling back she avoided his eyes, she shouldn't have done it she knew things were complicated enough. But something forced her to look at him, to which she was relieved to see a wide smile.

"Was that ok?" Lauren asked timidly.

"Umm well yes, yes lovely" he stammered, "I've not been brave enough to."

He slowly leaned forward to pull Lauren closer to him kissing her gently in return, both becoming more focused on the kiss.

Caroline opened the boot of the car, "Sorry I was so long you two."

They sprung apart William hitting his head on the door, as Lauren tried her best to fight the giggles that threatened.

Both smiling at each other, as Caroline finally pulled herself into the driver's seat.

It had been a nice quite Saturday, as the day drew to an end Caroline snuggled up on sofa next to Kate. In the glow of the lamp in the living room, Caroline allowed her hand to trail up the back of Kate's silk shirt. A few covert gentle kisses upon her neck moving to those gorgeous lips, she felt Kate shuffle against her as their movements stirred their desires.

Caroline had long forgotten the film on in the background as her hand daringly snaked along her bra, cupping a heavy b***.

"Caroline" she groaned in little more than a whisper.

Kate finally sitting herself upright taking Caroline's hand. "I'm going for a shower I'm so tired," Kate exaggerated a yawn standing up.

"Right yes I'll tidy up in the kitchen and follow you up. Lawrence long gone to his room, Kate stood turning on the side lamp next to them. "Caroline have you seen these two?" Kate asked as she stood.

Both curled up on the smaller sofa hands entwined fast asleep.

"I told you," Kate whispered, "Shall I wake them?"

"I'll wake them. You go and start the shower, I'll follow you up," a soft kiss exchanged.

Caroline slowly got up and leaned down to tap her sons shoulder, "William bedtime sweetheart."  
He groaned finally coming round to see his mother smiling at him.  
"Kate and I are going to bed. You might want to head up its late," she smiled.

He felt his hand wrapped in Lauren's. his mother's smile lingered before she kissed him on the cheek.  
He shuffled "Hmm?" Lauren stirred.  
"Lauren its Late wake up." he rubbed her shoulder tenderly.

"What?" She rubbed her eyes and sat up, "Oh right OK." she spoke sleepily.

"I'm going up so see you in the morning, night love." Caroline kissed Lauren's head.

Kate's hands snaked around her waist she felt the absence of her towel, "That was a quick shower," Caroline laughed.

"There are more pressing matters than having a shower right now." she let her hands pull Caroline's shirt over her head.


	17. Chapter 17

"What are you cooking?" Caroline asked, snaking her hands around Kate's waist.

"Just some stew, I'll pop it in the slow cooker." She spooned the last few vegetables in and put the lid on.

"All done." Kate turned to face her.

"I've got some marking to do so I best…" Caroline tried to turn toward her office.

"Oh no you don't!" Kate grabbed Caroline's waist pulling her back toward her.

A playful smile spread across Caroline's lips at Kate's now obvious arousal "So what did you have in mind?"

"Something like this." Kate smiled as her hand slipped inside Caroline's trousers without hesitation.

All Caroline could do was nod.

"Yep that would be… Ah fuck Kate!"

Caroline's head was already rolling back in pleasure as fingers slid through delicious wet folds.

"We'll have to be quick," Kate whispered. "They'll be back soon.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Caroline groaned biting her lip. Kate steadily backing Caroline against the worktop, her hand moving lower and with more purpose.

She continued and Caroline's breath became more ragged, the flush across her face and chest growing with every swipe of her hand.

"You are beautiful," Kate whispered; her free hand pulling Caroline flush to her own body.

The sound of keys in the door caused Kate to pause her actions, moving back.

"Caroline, the boys." Kate hesitated.

"I don't care," Caroline growled, forcing Kate's hand to be firmer, faster.

"Caroline."

"I'm…nearly…there…Kate…please."

A tongue against her ear as fingers flexed roughly, and Caroline's body tensed then went limp in Kate's arms as she came hard.

No time to enjoy Caroline's release the way she normally did, her hand was pulled away and she returned to the stew.

"Hi Mum, Kate" Lawrence chorused. "That smells yummy. How long until tea?" He asked, dipping a spoon in for a taste.

"Lawrence control yourself" Kate's batted him away.

"Oh ok!" He moved away sulkily

"Mum you ok?" He studied her disheveled look.

She nodded silently, her eyes still not focused her mind still not caught up with the body. She shook herself lightly and gazed at her son.

"Yep I'm fine" she noticed a very smug looking Kate close to laughter behind him.

"Lawrence where's Lauren and William?" Kate asked him surprised they weren't back also.

"I don't know they said they were going to town and I couldn't be bothered, they won't be too long I expect."

"Oh, ok" Kate smiled.

"Mum you sure you're ok?" He asked again.

"Yes fine, thanks, just tired" she replied feeling a little more herself, straightening down her shirt.

Caroline playfully hit Kate "That wasn't funny Kate." Caroline smirked, staring at Kate who was now in fits of giggles.

"Well you weren't going to let me off without finishing where you?" Kate grinned.

"Well you started it," Caroline insisted pulling her closer. "Well if we're being pedantic you were standing there all sexy cooking our family dinner."

I was all up for marking." Caroline bit her lip playfully.

"Oh yeah of course you were." Kate kissed her amused.

"So where do you think William and Lauren are?" Kate asked her. "They do seem to be getting on well, very well."

"Yes I know, they were in Williams room again last night again until late."

"Do you think we should speak to them?" Kate spoke cautiously.

"We don't even know there is anything going on, and after everything Lauren's been through I don't think we need to worry too much. William wouldn't take advantage or anything like that, so I don't want to unnecessarily make them feel awkward." Caroline concluded.

"If you think so" Kate smiled rubbing her shoulder.

"Why do you think we should be worrying about that?" Caroline asked doubting herself.

"Worth covering all bases just in case, don't you think?"

"You're probably right, just need to find the right time."

ooo000ooo

It was over an hour before they came home, smiling, laughing and joking. It was nice to see them both so happy. Lauren had been staying three nights at home and the rest with them for the last week. It seemed to be working but they had noticed when Lauren was back with them she and William were inseparable.

"Do you think we should tell my mum and Kate…that we're together?" William suggested as they lay on top of his bed quietly chatting.

"Do you think they will be cross?" Lauren asked concerned.

"I don't think so, not if we're honest. It might mean they give us the talk but it's not like we're ready for any of that yet anyway." He smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, so we should tell them," Lauren nodded.

"OK."

"What now?" William asked.

"Well I wasn't thinking right now, but if you want to we could," Lauren laughed at his serious expression.

"I just don't like having secrets after everything, it feels dishonest not telling them. So maybe you're right. We should tell them; why wait?"

"Mum, Kate can we speak to you" William asked quietly watching as they turned from watching the TV.

"Yes of course love." Caroline called for them to sit down.

Caroline turned the light on as she sat up a bit from snuggling down with Kate on the sofa.

"Is everything ok?" Kate asked concerned.

"Yes, no more dramas" Lauren smiled.

"No it's nothing like that, it's just we want to be honest. For the last few weeks Lauren and I have become close and we want to be together. A couple." William blurted out quickly.

"We don't want you to be angry with us. There is nothing for you to worry about. We just thought you would like to know." Lauren spoke, fidgeting uncomfortably.

Caroline and Kate turned from facing the two of them and laughed.

"What's so funny?" They both asked confused.

"Well we knew or we thought we knew. If you're happy we're happy. Thank you for being honest." Kate smiled widely.

Caroline shuffled forward, "I'm happy for you both. We do maybe need to discuss some boundaries like sleep arrangements and things. But we don't need to discuss that tonight, I know I can trust you both to be sensible adults. I think you make a lovely couple, I'm pleased for you."

Lauren burst into tears, Caroline sliding off the sofa to hold her tight. She watched as her son watched her with such attentive affection.

"What the matter?" Caroline asked stroking her arm gently.

"Nothing I just didn't realize how worried I was, about upsetting you. It's the last thing I'd want to do after everything you've done for me. To let you down or upset you, I was afraid you'd be angry" she wiped the tears away.

"Oh don't be silly, it's obvious you too get on well, and if your both happy and are sensible, I have nothing to be worried about. Do I? It's about time you had some happiness, enjoy it go out have fun. I'm biased but William is a wonderful young man; you could do a lot worse." she joked.

"Thanks mum. I think." William smiled.

ooo000ooo

Long after they had gone to bed Caroline lay awake, "Kate are you awake?" She asked quietly.

"Hmm?" Kate moaned.

"I was thinking. Do you think them together is a good idea? I mean Lauren is vulnerable. What happens if they don't work out will it set her back? How will it work here? I don't want Lauren to feel she can't have us for support.

"What about all her troubles? Selfishly as mother I'm worried that it could have a negative impact on him. It's an awful thing to think, I know. I'm just scared, everything is so great right now. I'm just petrified something will rock the boat and change everything." Caroline sighed.

"Oh Caroline" she snuggled into her, "Your concerns are valid but we can't stop them. Look at us we just fell into one another and there was no going back. If there is a chance they can have even a small percentage of what we have…how I feel every day, how I feel when I see your face, hear your voice then you can't deny them that.

"William knows what she's been through, he's a sensible lad if anyone is . Let's just support them and if it works out that will be great, if it doesn't we will help them through it. Give them a chance Caroline."

Caroline turned to face Kate, "You're always right. You always manage to make things sound so simple," she smiled, kissing her softly.

"Life's hard enough without creating further complications before they happen," Kate smiled brightly.

"You're right." Caroline kissed her once more snuggling in tightly.

"I really love you Kate."

Kate didn't reply she leaned in claimed Caroline's lips passionately.


	18. Chapter 18

Hey guys, so this story is very nearly finished. I'm thinking one more chapter after this one.

So thank you for everyone who read and your reviews... Hope you enjoy the ending.

Kate snuggled into Caroline kissing the back of her neck, "How you feeling about today?" She asked stroking her shoulder softly.  
"I'm ok, I just worry about her that's all. I know it's time but I can't help feel like we're going to lose her" Caroline sighed.

"That's not likely. She adores you Caroline, you're like a second mother to her. I know she had that blip last week, but this has been stressful for all of us, especially her. She came to you, she trusts you and will tell you anything. That's huge, so I don't think you need to worry about that. And, she'll be back to see William," she smiled.

Kate snuggled into Caroline kissing the back of her neck, "How you feeling about today?" She asked stroking her shoulder softly.

"I'm ok, I just worry about her that's all. I know it's time but I can't help feel like we're going to lose her" Caroline sighed.

"That's not likely. She adores you Caroline, you're like a second mother to her. I know she had that blip last week, but this has been stressful for all of us, especially her. She came to you, she trusts you and will tell you anything. That's huge, so I don't think you need to worry about that. And, she'll be back to see William," she smiled.

"You always make me feel better," Caroline smiled, "you're right. She seems positive about moving home for good."

"Right. Lauren, are you all set to go home in a bit, after lunch, if you're ready?" Caroline asked, her squeezing her shoulder.

"Yes I think so, I'm a bit sad to leave you all but it's time." Lauren shook off the tears welling and carried on making cups of tea.

"I'll miss you to you know," Caroline half whispered. Being emotional was never something she was comfortable with.

"Me too," Lauren turned and hugged her tight.

"It's not goodbye. You can come back to visit whenever you want. This is your home for as long as you want and need us. I want you to keep the house key. Also Kate reminds me that your will be back to see Will. You guys getting on well?"

The wide smile that crept across her face said it all, "Yes it's going really well. He is so special."

"Well that great news, in that case I'm sure you won't be a stranger," Caroline winked.

"Hey my two favorite girls how are we doing?" William asked smiling as he kissed his mother's cheek and moved in to kiss Lauren gently on the lips. It all felt a little strange in front of his Mum but they had been getting used to it. They had been together for nearly 3 months now.

Will had mixed feeling about Lauren leaving. He knew it was best for her, and that they could surely get stronger having time to miss each other. He had become so used to her being around all the time he was going to miss her like crazy.

ooo000ooo

It had been 3 months since Lauren moved out, and it had definitely taken some adjusting. The house was much quieter and the boys were often out with Lauren, leaving Caroline and Kate with some much needed time alone.

There had only been two incidents since Lauren had gone home, her mum was still drinking occasionally but with counseling they seemed to be working it out together.

Caroline had made a promise to take Lauren to her counseling followed by tea and cake on Tuesday and Thursday afternoons after school. Caroline hadn't taken no for an answer, much to Lauren's protests.

It had been nice having their girly afternoons.  
"Caroline I wanted to tell you how grateful I am for everything. I wanted to you to know that after the summer I'm going away."

"Lauren why? What's happened?" Caroline felt the heat rise through her body at the panic of the words, "going away".

"No nothing like that," Lauren laughed. "Sorry I shouldn't laugh I know why you'd think it was something bad. But it's not. I got a letter yesterday, and with all your help and support I've done it," she said with the grin of a Cheshire Cat.

"I got a place at Oxford!" She watched the panic dissipate from Caroline's face to sheer joy.

"Oh my god, Lauren that's amazing. That's the best news I've had in months, you must be so pleased, you worked so hard and you deserve it."

Caroline pulled her into a tight hug, squeezing her tight. "I'm so proud of you," Caroline held her tight, proud, happy tears rolling down her cheeks.

With everything Lauren had endured, she was able to achieve the goal she had never let go of through it all. Caroline couldn't have been more pleased and more excited for her.

"Shall I give you a lift home, or are you coming back to ours for a bit? If you don't have to get back, come and have celebratory tea."

"Yes perhaps. I said I'd meet William here in 5 minutes," she said as she checked her watch. Her face lit up when she mentioned William's name.

"Oh well I'll leave you to it then," Caroline said.

"No I mean if you wouldn't mind we wanted to talk to you together," Lauren said.

"Umm yes, of course." Caroline sat back down.

"Shall we get another coffee?" Lauren offered, standing as Caroline nodded in agreement.

They were both laughing and giggling as Caroline reminisced about her time at Oxford, back in the day; much to Lauren's amusement.

"Hi Mum." William hugged her and sat down next to Lauren and kissed her quickly.

"So what were you two talking about?" He asked, amused.

"Oh nothing. Let's just say that your mum knows how to have some fun," Lauren laughed at the flush now spreading across her cheeks.

"So what is it? You two obviously have something to tell me, by those wide grins."

"Well you could say that Mum," William answered.

"Now I want you to remember how much you love us both, so it's important to let this sink in," William said calmly.

"Well that's a sentence that certainly reduces my anxiety," Caroline said through raised eyebrows.

"Sorry," William smiled.

"Ok here it is. Well firstly," William began.

"There is more than one thing? OK hit me," Caroline smiled.

"Well firstly, I should have told you but I got accepted to Cambridge!"

"Oh William that's amazing news and it's not far from Lauren either! I'm guessing you are planning on making it work. I don't see you going your separate ways." Caroline smiled, seeing the couple huddled up together across from her.

"Well yes it's amazing, but I also applied and I didn't think I would get in, but I got the letter on Monday. I also got into to Oxford to do Medicine."

"Really?"

He nodded.

"William that's …wow… amazing. I'm so pleased for you, God that's...that's Huge!"

She hugged him the tears falling down her face as she tried to compose herself, and finally sat down opposite them.

"Both of you. Wow! Amazing news. Wait till Kate hears, she's going to be so proud of you both! You're going to love Oxford!" Caroline gushed.

"Well I'm pleased you're pleased, and I hope what we tell you next will get the same reaction," Lauren hesitated.

Don't tell me you two are getting married," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Well you've always been very perceptive," William smirked.

"You're not are you?" She asked trying to take it all in.

"Well I know we haven't been together long," Lauren quipped.

"We love each other Mum, we're serious about each other. We don't plan to get married any time soon but we are serious about each other. I have asked Lauren to marry me and she said yes. Mum, it's made me very happy.

"We have decided to live in halls for the first year then we'll move in together after that. What we want more than anything is your blessing," he said squeezing Lauren's hand tightly.

"I am pleased for you, this is amazing news! Yes, you're both young and it's early stages but if you want this, who am I to stand in your way. I will do everything I can to help you, both and Kate and I will support you one hundred percent."

"Really?" Lauren questioned, pleasantly surprised.

"Yes sweetheart, I just want you two to be happy," she grinned hugging them both tightly.

"Thank you Mum"

"Wait until Kate hears! She an old romantic!" the butterflies erupting in her stomach at the thought of Kate.

"So are you both coming home for dinner? We need to celebrate. We could invite your mum Lauren," Caroline offered as they put on their coats.

"Thank you Caroline, she's pleased for me about the university place but she's adjusting. So I haven't mentioned the other yet. she knows I'm staying with William tonight if that's ok. I'll tell her tomorrow."

"Maybe Mum's right," William turned to her. "She needs to feel a part of all this, not excluded. Perhaps we should tell her so she's not the last to know."

"Okay. If you think it's a good idea Will, I'll ring her and ask."

"Right that's good, well you ring her Lauren and invite her and I'll act surprised. I won't tell Kate, then you can tell us all together, she winked.

It was past midnight before they went to bed. Lauren's mum had gone home a few hours earlier. It had been a lovely evening. Kate, as always, cooked an amazing meal and they had chatted and laughed for hours as a family. Their new extended family.

As Caroline climbed into bed she leaned over to Kate kissing her passionately.  
"Kate I've been thinking. Do you think we will ever get married?" A shy smile.

"Is that a proposal?"

Caroline smiled "Well you know, in theory."

"Well in theory, I'd say yes that one day we might."

"One day soon?"

"Maybe" Kate chuckled.


End file.
